A trip to stardom
by Daddy's Little Superstar
Summary: Bella Swan is a musician, but shes also great at everything else too. When she's at a gig, she meets the people who are to become her future band. all Cullens involved, all human ooc. flamers welcome please read and review. rated T just in case
1. the concert

**only my second fanfic, please review =D btw, set in england, cause ive never been to america, so I dont know what its like there =P**

**A trip to stardom**

I ran up to the club, but got stopped by the heavies.

"Excuse me miss, are you on the list?" one of the bouncers asked.

"Yea, Im meant to be singing tonight, Bella Swan?" I asked confidently, fame rule no.1: never show weakness.

"Thats right, but arent you cutting it a little late, your on in 10 mins?!" He replied. Yea, like I dont know that already. I mean, duh!

"Yes, I was a little late after a very inmportant meeting. Now, if you'll excuse me." I said whilst In rushed past them.

As I was on my way backstage, I bumped into someone. "Excuse me." I stuttered, a little dizzy from the impact.

"Woah, there!" A loud voice said, "It was my fault, can I escort you anywhere? Buy you a drink?" he asked hopefully. Only then did I look up to see the very large man stood infront of me. He looked slighty intimidating.

"Umm, sure?" I said, although it came out more as a question, I was momentarily stunned by just the size if the guy!

"Alright then," he said, as he led me towards the bar.

the tender came up to us, "What can I get you sugar?" he asked, eyeing me up.

"Just a lemonade, please" I replied, then gestured to the big man next to me.

"Il take a lemonade too, thanks." he said before giving the server a fiver.

"So, whats your name?" he asked whilst we waited for the drinks.

"Bella, Bella Swan, and you?" I repiled.

"Bella, thats a nice name. Well, im Emmett, Emmett cullen," he replied, imitating me.

"Cool," I said, I suppose I just be used to compliments now, huh, 2 years in stardom, and all. "How about we play 20 questions?" I asked, slightly nervous of the questions.

"Kay, Il go first, what kinda things are you into?" he asked.

Just then our drinks arrived, so we walked over to a table.

"Music." I answered once we had sat down. His eyes brightened at that statement.

"Wow, same!"

"Play any instruments?" I asked, if he asked me that, I had different answers all the time.

"Yea, I play the drums, you?" he asked me.

"Well, I normally play the guitar, but I can play: drums, violin, flute, piano, saxaphone." he looked stunned. "Oh, and Ive had lessons in double bass, but im not that great in them." I continued, that was probably my fullest answer.

"Wow!" he sighed, got that alot.

Just then, I noticed the time. "Sorry, but ive got to do something a minute, Il be right back." I said, and before he could argue, I got up off the table,and went to my dressing room, where i got changed into a brown leather mini skirt, and a red, tight halter neck top.

I also let my hair down, and put on some eyeliner and brown shadow on. I replaced my black flats, for matching red stilettos, and jogged out to backstage.

"Just as I got there, the owner of the club was announcing that I was up next.

As I walked onto the stage, I looked over to where Emmett was sat with a blonde boy. Both of their eyes were bugging out, I guessed I dressed correctly tonight then.

"Hey guys, Im Bella, as you know, and Im gonna sing you one of my own compositions, whilst these guys back here," I waved behind me to the club's very own band, "are gonna play the music, kay? And if y'all love me enough, I might just play an encore" I shouted, whilst the crowd roared in delight.

I took that as my cue to start, and pointed at the musicians behind me.

-x-X-x-

Once i had finished my 3rd encore, I began the speech. "Thank you, people! youve been amazing, I dont normally do 3 encore's, so y'all better apreciate, thank you!" I smiled the signature smile, and walked off the stage.

I couldnt be bothered to get changed, so I just walked out to find Emmett again.

He was still sat at the table I left him at, with the same blonde boy that I had seen when I walked on stage.

"Hey, guys. So what did ya think?" i asked as I walked over to them.

"Im pretty sure that in the list of what you played, you didnt mention singing aswell. Thats the best freakin' singing Ive ever heard!" He complimented me.

"Thanks," I replied, and I smiled the signatue, as per usual, "And I barley ever mention the singing, people will find out when ever they go to a concert that Im in."

"Well, I yhought you were great," the blonde haired boy said, and as he outstretched his hand, he said, "Im jasper by the way, Emmett's best friend."

I nodded in notification.

"Well thanks guys, and I think we still have a game of 20 questions to finish." I said, reminding Emmett about our little game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: there you have it, chapter one of A trip to stardom.

review? please?

And if you havent already, please read my first story, gasolina songfic.

thanks, and remember to review.

xx


	2. 20 questions

**heya, thanks tinkerbells and greenfly for reviewing, now heres chapter 2..**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Well thanks guys, and I think we still have a game of 20 questions to finish." I said, reminding Emmett about our little game._

He grinned, obviously thought of some great questions to ask me.

"I beleive its your turn," I said, as I thought over a few possible questions to ask him.

"Hmmm...do you...like....cheese?" he asked after thinking it through.

"Cheese?" I asked, slightly incredulous, he nodded, so I answered. "Yes," that was simple enough. "Have you....ever gotten drunk?" I asked, that quite easy to answer, not too much pressure.

"Nope, never drunk." He said, wow, that suprised me.

"Really, Ive never met anyone like me, all my friends have gotten drunk, many a time!"

"Wow, how old are you?!" He asked me like I was mad.

"Im 17, you guys?" I asked, it was my birthday in 4 days time.

"Well, Im 18, and Emmett is 17," Jasper answered. Wow, he looked too..._big_ to be 17!

"18 in one month" He sounded as if he was defending his honour, i didnt mind that he was the same age as me!

"Cool, im 18 in 4 days!" Theyre eyes widden at that, as they turned to each other, had a silent conversation, and then turned back to me, both with wicked grins on their faces. It was quite scary!

"Guys, your scaring me, what?" I asked hesitantly. Damn, I just broke fame rule no.1!

"ALICE!" They both shouted at the same time.

O..kay, now im confused! Who the hell's Alice?!

"Guys, who the hells Alice?!" I asked.

"My sister," Emmett said, when Jasper said, "my girlfriend."

"Good, your talking again, now what does she have to do with the fact that my birthdays in 4 days?!" I asked.

"Well," Emmett started.

"She's a little..." Jasper continued.

"Easily excited when it comes to party's.." Emmett told.

"And things to plan.." Jasper added

"So basically, once we tell her that we met you," Emmett was concluding.

"And that its your birthday in 4 days" Jasper cutted in.

"She'll come and find you, and plan a party for you." Emmett ended.

"Even though she doesnt know you!" And that was the end of the story.

"Well, dont tell her then, I dont do big events." I said, trying to persuade them.

"TOUGH" they both yelled.

Well thats just great, I was just gonna invite a few people to a concert I was doing. Nothing too extavagant.

I sighed, but then decided to change the subject.

"Jasper, whats the most embarrassing thing youve ever done?" I asked. Emmett's eyes lit up to learn something he could use as black mail.

"Well, when I first started going out with alice, I took her to a concert-"

"Which one?" I interrupted.

"The annual town one, duh!" he sounded irritated.

"Oh, Ive played there ever since I was little, you know, before my actual career." I said. Fame rule no.6: any publicity is good publicity.

"Well, anyway, the girl who was performing, mell or something, asked someone to go onstage and dance. Alice of couse, wanted me to go up with her, she thought it was romantic or something." He continued on. No way, I thought.

"No, freaking way!" I screamed.

"What?!" They both asked.

"That was me onstage, that was my first proper gig of my career! I thought you looked familliar!" I was still screeching.

"Do you hold a grudge against me?" he asked as if he was pleading for my forgiveness.

"No, of course not, that was the best night of my life! Who cares if you were stupid enough to actually come up!" I had calmed dwon by now, and talked normally.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, he was still obviously in the dark.

"Ughh....I tripped on the mic lead, crashed into Bella, and we both fell off the stage!" He sounded disgusted with himself.

"Gutted! OMFG, you got owned by a microphone lead!" Emmett shouted.

"Calm down!" I laughed.

I looked at my watch, and stood up, explaining to th guys I would be back in a minute, I had to go get changed back into my jeans.

When I got back, there was another boy with them, he looked angry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think then people, continue or quit it?

Please review, and tell me what you thought!

xx


	3. gorgeous stranger

heya guys, sorry I didnt update earlier, but the eden project waas boring ( apart from the like 4ft slide )!! chapter 3 is on the wayy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When I got back, there was another boy with them, he looked angry!_

His hair was ginger in this light, but it seemed to change as I got closer.

"What do you think your doing?!" The new person asked. His voice was like velet, smooth and silky.

"What do you mean?" Emmett and Jasper asked simutaneosly. Something about them just screamed comedy act!

"You know I like..." he drifted off when all three saw me getting closer.

"Hey guys?" I said, although it came out more as a question.

"Heya Bella, this is my bro, Edward, and Eddie, this is Bella, although you probablly already know that, right?" Emmett explained.

"Yea, I saw you up there, you were great!" He , momentarily star-stuck. What was it with these-what was it again, Cellun, Callun? anyway-boys, ones a freakin bear, and one's too gorgeous for words!

"Thanks" I said with a smile after coming out of my daze. "So what were you talking about before i came back guys?" I asked, and when no one answered, I asked again, "Emmett?" That didnt work either. "Jasper? Edward? ANY BODY?!!" I near-odd shouted. This got anoying after a while!

"Sorry, umm..." Emmett said, looking round at the other two.

"Fine then! If you dont wanna tell me, Il just go home, bye!" I said as I started walking off. "By the way, dont tell Alice or who ever about my birthday!" I said without turning round. I couldnt be bothered with this!

As I went outside, I called my agent L-K. Her real name is Laura-katherine, but I call her L-K.

"Whats up lil girl?" she asked me. She was always so worry free.

"Could you pick me up from the club?" I asked, she could arrange anything for me.

"Im right around the corner already!" she shouted down the phone, but I have no idea why she did.

I walked round, and there was the old volvo that I loved. L-K loved it too, I wasnt allowed to do anything that she considered inapropriate in it. But she called wearing shoes innapropriate!

As I got in, I slid off my stilettoes that I was still wearing, and did up my seatbelt.

-x-X-x-

As I walked up the driveway, and into my house, I heard the fighting, _again! _

Lately, Charlie and Renee, my mom and dad, have been bickering like old granny's.

I idly wondered what pointless thing it was about this time.

"Yo, people, im home!" I shouted as I walked inthrough the door. "Night!" I cpntinued to shout as I walked up the stairs, and into my room. My plain, boring room, just as I liked it!

The bed had been in that same place since I was 6, and the newest addition to it, had been my desk, when I was 12.

I plopped down on my bed, and saw I had a new text from my best friend, Rosalie.

She had been my friend since I was 8, but if you crossed her, you wouldnt leave in the same condition you enetered as!

_**Hey hun, how was your concert?**_

**Cool, I met 3 new people! ** I replied as I went over to my draw and pulled out some shorts and a cami, my normal pyjamas.

Iwent into the bathroom, where I sowered, then got dressed itno my pj's and brushed my teeth and hair.

When I checked my phone again, 5 messages, all from Rose!

_**Are they boys or girls?**_

_**Are they cute?**_

_**Are they nice?**_

_**Why arent you answerin?**_

_**Im gonna freakin call you to ask why you arent replyin!**_

On cue, Rose called.

"Why arent you replying?!" she screamed down the phone.

"Rose, ever heard of getting ready from bed?!" I replied. Cross her, you'll regret it, but cross her friends, you'll be in pain for weeks!

"Oh, right, sorry." she said but then perked up, "So, who were they? Cute? Hott?" she asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Well..." I said, as I thought about how to explain them. "Emmett's a bear of a boy! He's like a freakin body builder! But Jasper's more relaxed, but together, theyre like a comedy sketch!" I gushed as I remembered the great time I had. "Oh, and you know like my first proper concert of my career, well it was Jasper who tripped, and made us both fall off the stage." I paused as she laughed. "And Edwards...well..." I trailed off not knowing how to describe the _very_ gorgeous man I had met.

"You like him dont you?" She asked knowingly.

Wait, did i like Edward? As a friend sure, but as more than that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so guys thats chapter 3!

And dont worry, its going to turn into complete fluff, that would make it too boring, and tedious!

But there are a few suprises along the way to the end!

please revieww !

xx


	4. suprise geusts

**heya guys, sorry I didnt update yesterday, but i was busy, like dance and stuff, so heres chapter 4. And im sorry to team Jacob fans in advance...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wait, did i like Edward? As a friend sure, but as more than that?_

No, more like a brother than a friend, nothing more.

"Rose," I said exasperated, "Not like that, more like a brother, or best friend." I said, and I was sure that's how I felt.

"Well, whatever, if your sure. Night" she said as she hung up.

I climbed under the duvet, and turned off the bedside lamp.

As I slept, I kept turning tonights events over and over in my head. How did banging into someone end up me thinking about a different person?

After I thought about that for a while, I ended up in a dream. But this was no dream, it was a nightmare. When I woke, I was covered in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily. But I couldnt remember why, all I remember was a note signed by the letter J, but the only person I know who's name begins with a J is Jasper, why would I be having a nightmare over Jasper?!

It was still dark when I awoke, I glanced over to the clock, and saw it was only 4 in the morning.

I knew I wouldnt be able to sleep again, so instead of tying to, I walked down the stairs, and made myself some toast for breakfast. After smothering it with tomato Ketchup **(A/n-you should try ketchup and toast, I love it!) **I sat down at the dining room table, and ate in silence.

When I finished, I put my plate in the sink, and grabbed a book to read. I just happened to pick my favourite, Wuthering hights. I had read it so many times, I could speak it without even reading it, but still...

After about an hour, I was finished with that book, but couldnt be bothered to move much, so I just picked up the tv remote, and turned om the news** (I have no idea if the news is actually on at 5 in the morning!) "**Rapist and murderer, Jacob Black has ecaped from prison in the early hours f this morning, so beware. We suggest you leave your windows shut unless you are next to them, and keep doors locked." The news reader announced, but he didnt look worried, he was probably unfased by the idea, seeing as he is male, and lives in London.

It gave me something to do, so I went and checked the windows and doors. I had checked that and so went back to watching cartoons on tv, I used to love tom and jerry as a kid!

My phone rung at about 8 o' clock, so I checked the caller ID, before shouting "Rose!" down the phone.

"Heya, hunnny, you alright today?" she asked.

"Yea, you?" I asked back, this is how all off our days start.

"Yea, just wanted to see if you wanted to come down to the beach with me and a friend." She said, I wondered who her friend was.

"Cool, count me in, but which friend?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, I met her at the shopping centre yesterday, her name's Alice," She replied, I could hear her smile as she mentioned shopping!

"Cool, meet you down there in 5, normal place?" I asked, we always went to a secluded part, so it was like our own private beach.

"Of course!" She shouted down the phone. "Race you there, loser has to buy the other two a can of coke," She was always up for betting!

"GO!" Ishouted back down.

I ran up the stairs, and chucked on a bikini, with a mini skirt and short sleeved cardigan over the top. I chucked my purse, phone towel and jeans with a tee shirt in a pink beach bag, and wrote a note to Charlie and Renee.

I slipped on some flipflops, and grabbed my keys before running out of the door and locking it. I then sprinted down the promanade, and saw Rose running from the other end.

She was closer to the entrance than I was, but you had to walk back along my way to get there, so I waved to Rose, before hopping over the fence, and going through the mini passage way through the rocks.

I dashed through the holes there, and got to our private beach. I stopped at the entrance, though when I saw people already there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, what did ya think?

Who is it thats there? Its fairly obvious!

please review

xx


	5. BEACH !

**heya guys, heres the next chapterr...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I dashed through the holes there, and got to our private beach. I stopped at the entrance, though when I saw people already there._

I was suprised to see a short black haired girl with the three boys I had met last night. Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

This girl was amazingly goregous, and dressed in what apeared to be designer. I couldnt tell from where I was.

"Hey, whats up?" Rose said, as she caught up with me, "Oh, I see youve met Alice, I wonder who those three boys are though, they seem to know eachother." Rose commented as she looked to where they were all luaging.

"Well, the big guy is Emmett, the blonde is Jasper,and the amazingly hott-" wait, did I just call Edward hott? In stood there for a minute, in shock.

Then Rosalie goes, "So theyre the ones you met yesterday ?!" And when I didnt respond, she waved a hand in fromt in my face saying, "hello, earth to Bella."

"Huh?" I asked, great question Bella. "Im sorry, I was going into shock."

"About what?" she asked thinking back to our conversation a few minutes before. "Oh, by the way, I guessed you had feelings for him, it was the tone of voice, so I know you think hes hott." Rosalie said, trying to convince she already knew that, "And if its anby conselation, Emmett looks hott too!" She added.

Then Jasper noticed us, "Hey Bella, hey..." He said trailing off, he obviously didnt know what Rosalies name was. "Come over here!" He shouted.

We made our way up, and when we got there, I casually said, "Hey guys, yaight?"** (A/n, by the way, no that is not chavvy thank you very much!), ** whilst Rose and Alice hugged each each other.

"Yea, so, what are you doing her?" Emmett asked us in his booming voice.

"We came to enjoy enjoy the beach, like most days, you?" I replied.

"Well, Alice here told us about how her friend was coming to the beach, and that she was going with, and asked if we wanted to come too." He explained, "Now we're just waiting for her to arrive." He obviously hadnt seen them hugging.

"Well, I suppose your wait is over is over then." Rosalie said. "Im Rosalie Hale, and im Alices new friend." She said, with a grin.

"Hiya Rosalie, Im Edward cullen, and this is Emmett Cullen, we're Alice's brothers, and this here," he said, pointing to Jasper, "is Jasper Whitlock, mine and Emmett's best friend, pratically brother though." He said with a grin.

"Hey, Bella, Ive heard about 3 times that your a singer, isnt that just great, and by the way, Im Alice Cullen." She said to me. I was about to ask about the three times when Alice continued, "Three, because one from Rosalie, during our fabulous day yesterday. One from Emmett and Jasper, over dinner last night. And one from Edward." Although I was paying attention to Alice, I didnt miss the small glare Edward gave, so she quickly continued. "He came into the living room when they got home, when Em and Jazz went upstairs to play the Xbox."

"I won!" Emmett cut in at the end. We all laughed, and then me and Rose layed out our towels and stuff.

Rose took off her sundress, and only then did I notice that they were all in swim gear.

Edward was wearing green board shorts, Emmett was wearing a black pair, and Jasper blue. Alice was wearing a gorgeous pink tankini, that was covered in sequins. Rose was wearing her normal blue bikini, it matched her eye colour. I also took off my cardi and skirt.

I was half expecting everyone to be staring at Rose's perfcet figure, but instead, I saw four pairs of eyes staring at me and my violet bikini. Rose was still unpacking, and she had seen in me in my swimming stuff alot of times, so she wasnt bothered. Alice was staring slightly in awe of my bikini, im guessing she liked it, whilst the three pairs of boys eyes were bugging out, raking over my body as if I was the best thing they had ever seen. Boys are so weird, I mean, who would look at me, whilst Rose is near? Not that I cared, I was used to just getting attention when I was on stage.

"Are you lot up for going in the water?" I asked as I started walking down towards the gorgeous blue sea.

"Sure," the boys said, as Rose looked at me pointedly, she never went in unless I dragged her, and Alice declined politely.

"So, what do you guys normally do when your at the beach?" I asked, I normally either swam around a bit, or read a magazine-which i forgot to bring today-or compose a new song. Rose, however, always commented on what was in fashion that day.

"Umm, we normally mess about in the water, or play beach ball or stuff, what do you do?" Jasper said.

"Not much, I usually either swim, read, compose, or try to get Rose in the water with me." I said.

"You write your own music?" Edward asked, he seemed kinda excited.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

Edward said something under his breath then, that I guess I wasnt meant to hear, and it sounded like, "could this girl get any better?!" but I was probablly just hearin things.

Aparently, Jasper and Emmett heard too, because they both looked at him, rolled their eyesa few times, but then quickly looked back at me, to check they hadnt tipped me off on something.

Edward shot them both a glare, and everything seemed to be an inside thing.

I just walked right into the water, not really noticing how cold it was, I was used to it. However, it seemed the boys werent used to it, as they all made theyre way in slowly, and started shivering.

"You wimps!" I called out as I dove in. As I stood back up, I saw that all three boys were staring at me in a mixture of suprise, awe and down-right embarresment that I could show them off.

When they finally made theyre way in, I suggested a game of splash.

"I still dotn get it!" Emmett said exasperated.

"All you do is ask a question, okay?" they all nodded, "The person answers, if its something you already knew about them, you splash them, if not, they splash you. Get it?" In asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

They all nodded vigarously.

"Right Il go first," I turned to Edward, and said, "What are your hobbies?" A fairly easy question first.

"Piano and cooking." Damn, I didnt know that!

"Humph!" I said, after he splashed me.

"My go!" Edward said, "Bella, what are _your_ hobbies?" He asked.

"Easy, apart from what you know, dance, gymnastics, hockey, tennis, rounders and athletics." I declared, these boys wouldnt find a question hard enough that I cant answer.

"WOW!" All three boys said again, and they checked out my figure again.

"No wonder, she looks so hott!" I heard Emmett mutter under his breath.

"Hello?" I asked after about a minute of them all staring at me. When none of them noticed me, I splashed them.

"Sorry" they all said.

"Anyway, Jasper, have you ever died your hair?" I asked, he couldnt of!

"Well, actually yes, when I was 14, I went through an emo kind of stage, and I died my hair black, but it came out again after about 4 months, I was done being emo then, so I never did again." He said.

"Flip!" I said as Jsaper got me even wetter.

After about half an hour of that, we went back out to the other two. I groaned, as I saw they were both indulged in fashion magazines. "Great!" I muttered.

"Who's up for volley ball?" I asked as I glanced around, seeing the ball that Rose always brought.

"Cool!" Alice sqealed, whilst everyone else said, "yeah"

"Teams?" I asked.

"Boys vs Girls!" Alice said, whilst the boys groaned.

"But youre going to win hands down!" Emmett whined.

"Why?" All three girls asked.

"Bella!" They all said.

"?" Alice and Rose both looked at them, to me, and back again. Then Rose got it, and it was just Alice.

"You were playing splash werent you?!" Rose asked, as she sighed, "Bella never answers a question like some one would think. Shes full of suprises! I remember when i first played with her, I almost fainted when i found out how much sport she did!"

"Im totally confuzzified!" Alice said, looking between all of us.

"Well, basically, I do dance, gymnastics, hockey, tennis, rounders and athletics" I said, her jaw litterally dropped! "Now, do you want to play?!" I asked.

"Bella is totally on my team!" Alice screeched. "Now, go on that side, and we'll go on this side!"

We walked over to our side, and huddled in a group. Just then, Emmett decided to shout, "I think it should be all of us, against Bella!"

"YEA!" They all shouted, "Are you cool with that?" Rose asked, but she seemed excited, how could I disapoint them?

"Fine, go!" I shouted back.

As the ball flew bakc over the net, I ran into line with it, and sent it back, all of them sliding along the floor in a tempt to save the ball. But, to my happiness, it bounced about 1 foot infrotn of Emmetts face. I won again!

"Guys, come on, this is the 9th time ive won, can we quit now?!" I asked, "how about we go running for a while?"

"What?!" they all asked. "Bella! You just played 9 games of volleyball, single handedly, and youre not even tired?! What the hell?!" Emmett shouted.

"Well, Im going, il see you guys later!" I shouted as I turned and put on my skirt and cardi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is guys! chapter 5,

can you tell me whether you think 'yaight' is chavy, please, cos my friends think it is, but i aint a chav!

xx


	6. Richard

**heya guys, I was bored, so I decided to write another chapterr....**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Well, Im going, il see you guys later!" I shouted as I turned and put on my skirt and cardi._

EDWARD POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she not tired?!" Jasper asked, and I knew what he meant. She had just singlehandedly won 9 games of volleyball against 5 people, she kicked aroundd, and swam in freezing water, and now she going for a run. She really is perfect!

"Yea, you should see her at school, she walks all the way there, and walks around, then does gymnastics first lesson, everyday, then its either hockey or athletics, then music, then singing, then tennis or rounders, and at lunch, she does dance!" Rosalie exclaimed, so Bella was sporty and musical, but how good academically was she?

"Rosalie?" I asked as she turned to face me, "but surely, she cant be great at like accademic subjects too!" I said, whilst the guys and Alice all nodded.

"Oh, yeaa, she was top in english, and has read books than I have in my entire house! and gets the highest score in every other subject!" Rosalie gushed, I geussed she was so proud of her friend.

We all sat down, Rosalie and Ali going back to their fashion magazines, and me and the guys playing cards.

After about an hour, bella came running in, only breathing increased slightly. She was soo gorgeous!

"Can we eat now?!" Emmett asked excitedly as he went to get the small picnics Esme had packed for us.

"Hey, guys, what did you do whilst I was gone?" She asked as she smiled.

"Fashion, duhh!" Rosalie exclaimed, whilst Emmett said, "Cards, and..." He drifted off. You didnt need to be physcic to know that he was thinking about Bella, we all were.

"And..." She prompted him.

"And waiting for you to eat!" He said in a 'no duh' kinda voice.

"Well im sorry, but if y'all werent boring, you could of come on a run with me!" She said, obviously defending her self.

-x-X-x-

BELLA POV

I took my cardi off again, but left my skirt on.

"Im gonna go get an ice cream, anyine coming, or all you all still tired?!" She said mockingly.

"Il come," Alice said.

I picked up my purse, and walked back out into the open with Alice.

"You okay?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeaa, the run was fun, enjoy fashion?" I asked, being polite.

"Yeaa, I was wondering if I could ask you something," she said biting her lip, she seemed nervous, I nodded, and she continued. "Well, I was just wondering, if you could aske the guys whether they could start a band with me, I really love music, but they wont listen to me."

I was confused, "but if they said no, why would they say yes to me?!" I asked, i didnt get it.

"Well, your gorgeous, and you saw the way they all stared at you, when you removed you skirt and cardi, which by the way I love!"

"And..." I asked, I still didnt get it!

"And? basically, theyre all head over heals for you, and im pretty sure they would do anything for you!" She replied.

"Then why didnt they come running with me?" I asked, I didnt mean to, but my competitive side came out.

"Because, they were so frickken tired, how could they?!" She retorted.

Just then, we got to the ice cream kiosk, "Hey, mike, could I have a mr whippy with a flake, chocolate sauce, and sprinkles?" I asked, I came here everytime I was at the beach. "Sure thing, that'll be £1.00 for our best customer." He said with a smile.

I handed over my pound, and stood back, whilst I waited for Alice.

"I'l have a twister please." She said with a smile.

He looked at me, I nodded, and he replied, thats £1.00 then please," He said.

"Oh, but I thought it said £2.00 on the sign!" She said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, but if your with our best customer, you get a discount." He said with a smile, whilst she just grinned, and turned to me.

"Thanks, mike." I said as I turned back to leave.

"Any time, Bells," he replied.

"So will you do it?" Alice asked, pleading with me.

"How about, you suggest it to them, and I say that I think its a good idea?" I asked, I didnt really want to exploit the boys.

"Thank you soooo much Bella!" She screeched.

Thats when I saw Jasper and Emmett walking towards us. They didnt notice us, until I shouted, "Hey, Emmett, Jasper!"

They both looked at me then. They near ran to us. "Hey, we were just coming to get an icecream too!" They said, it reminded me of a comedy act again.

They both walked on, towards the kiosk, whilst me and Alice followed.

"Back again, Bella?!" Mike asked as we walked in, I could see that he was serving a girl and her mum, so I just said, "Yeah, the guys wanted one too!" And we both laughed.

The girl turned around then, and goes, "Oh my gosh! Mummy look, its Bella Swan! Please sing something for us!" She begged me.

"Sure, hun, whats your favourite song?" I asked, I never minded singing for people.

"Umm..." And she thought about it. "You belong with me, Taylor Swift!" She said excitedly.

"Sure!" I said, and I couldnt help but smile.

"_Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she upset_," I began, I really loved this song!

"_Shes going off about something that you said,_

_she doesnt get your humor like I do."_ I was getting into it, and adding in a few small moves.

_"Im in your room, its a typical tuesady night,_

_listening to the kind of music she doesnt like, _

_and she'll never get your story like I do." _By now, my friends, mike, and the girl and daughter were clapping.

_"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and im on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day that you'll wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time," _I decided to get really into it, so I signalled to peole to move out of the way, and began dancing.

As I finished the song, I looked around, and saw many people around, clapping and cheering. Then, I saw the little girl who had me started in the first place, and said, "was that alright sweetie?" as I smiled at her.

"Yeah! That was even better than Taylor!" She replied, and people around cheered.

I thanked all of them, and then Emmett and Jasper got their ice-creams, I noticed that Rosie and Edward were there, stood next to Alice.

"Bye guys, if you wanna check out more of my work, come to a concert, thanks!" I said as I walked back along the promanade, and through the little passageway to our private beach.

As soon as I sat down on my towel, Emmett boomed, "Wow, even better without all the people drowning it out!" and Jasper cheered.

"Could you show us some gymnasticy kinda dance stuff?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Fine!" I sighed.

I got up, and walked to an empty space, and started doing some basic moves. I started with a cartwheel, and then a roundoff, followed by a series of flips. I posed for a minute in an arabesque, before falling into the worm **(A/n, hehee amber-i cant do it backwards!). **I continued into a backflip, attitude, back handspring, and assemble. I did a ball out, before finishing with a barani.

As I walked back over to my towel, I noticed that, again, I had all 3 eyes on me.

I also heard Emmett mutter an, "I bet she's good in bed, if she can do all that!" Edward growled at him, and Jasper chuckled.

I glanced over at them, to check I was right, and saw Edward glaring daggers at Emmett, and Jasper grinning. I sighed and shook my head, when I noticed that the 3 turned their attention to me. Emmett looked guilty, as did Jasper, and Edward looked shocked that I had heard them.

"Guys, no offense, but if youre going to make remarks about people, try to do it a bit quieter!" Rosalie laughed as she shook her head.

I looked over to her, and saw her high-five Alice.

"Rigth then guys, its 3 o' clock, soi geuss we had better start heading back soon, or we could go shopping, before I burn !" Alice said as she stood up, and started packing away.

"Hey, how about we head over to one of my feilds, and play rounders?" I asked, my dad owned many felids, apparently, he looked better if he had lots of lands.

"No offense, Bella," Emmett said, "But I dont think we can play a proper game of rounders in a garden!"

"No, I mean, one of the feilds my dads owns. And dont worry, its bigger than regulation, all properly marked, and if we decide to play something else afterwards, we can move to a different feild," I said nonchalantly.

"Kay," They all said.

When we got back to my house, I walked in and chucked my bag on the floor. I heard renee in the kitchen, and walked out to find her.

"Hey, mum, these are my friends." I said as I pointed to where the Cullen's and Jasper stood.

"Hiya guys, Im renee, Bella's mum," She said as she smiled at them.

"Hey, Renee, whats up?" Rose asked as she walked in, she had been here so many times, we decided she could just walk in whenever she wanted to.

"Hi, Rose, Im just making a cake, practise for Bella's birthday you see." She said, without looking up. Rose was like a daughter to Renee, and I to her mum, so we didnt bother with formalities.

"Hi, mum, can I call you that?" Emmett asked from his place by the doorway.

"Of course, hunny." She replied, she loved people in general, and was pleased to see my friends.

"Mum, this is Emmett." I said as I pointed to the big teddy bear sood infront of me. "And this is Alice and Edward Cullen." I continued, pointing to them, "They are all a family, Emmett, Alice and Edward I mean. And this is Jasper Whitlock." I said, as he smiled, and ducked his head.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you all, so what are you doing now, darling?" My mum said.

"We're gonna head out to the feilds, play rounders, then maybe something else afterwards." I replied, as I walked out the french doors, and into the garden. They all followed me. "Rose, can you take them up? I'll go get bats and maybe call on the guys next door to join?" I said to Rose whilst I jogged over to the door into the Denali garden.

I walked in the back door, to find Mrs. Rachel Denali. "Hey Rachel, just wondering if the others wanted to come play rounders with my friends and I" I said as I walked over to her.

"Im sure they would love to, but theyve gone out to see their father phil in Australia." She replied. Mr and Mrs Denali were divorced, but were still friends.

"Thats OK." I said as I walked back out the door and into my own garden again.

I walked over to the shed, grabbed 3 bats, and a ball. I relocked the shed, and jogged over to the end of the path.

I ran over to the 3rd feild down, and got there in 2 minutes, I felt slow today!

"Hey guys, the girls were in Australia, so they cant play. What are we doing for teams?" I asked.

"Well, we cant decide!" Rose said. "WE said boys and girls again, but they complained that you were too good!"

"Hey, I can always go get richard, and Il just play bowler," I said, before this turned into a major arguement. They all nodded, so I got my phone out, and called my boyfriend Richard. "Heya hunny, yaight?" **(a/n, still not chavy!)** I asked.

"Yeah, whats up?" He replied.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come play rounders with my frinds and me, we need you so they dont fight over who gets me!" I explained to him.

"Sure babe, be right up." He said.

"Love you!" I said to him.

"Love you more!" He said teasingly, I could tell he was on his way up.

"Do not!" I replied. They guys could probably hear me talking, and thinking I was looney, so I looked over, and saw that Rose was telling them that he was my boyfriend. I saw Edward look a little sad, as did Jasper and Emmett, probably upset that I was taken.

"Love you!" I said into the phone before shutting it.

"Hey babe!" Was the next thing I heard, I looked over to the voice, and saw Richey. I ran over to him, and jumped in his arms, kissing him fervently. After about 5 minutes, I heard someone, probably Emmett, clearing his throat, in anoyance but still sounding light.

"Heya, and I totally love you more!" I said as I pulled back before pecking him once more on the lips. "Guys, this is Richard, my boyfriend, and Richard, these are my new friends, apart from Rosie of course." I explained to them.

"Hey Rose, still beautiful as ever! And hey guys, as Bells said, im her boyfriend, Richard, nice to meet you!" He said as he smiled towards them.

"Richey, this is, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." I said, pointing to each in turn. There was a chorus of hi's all round. "Now, teams, hmmm, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are team one, Rosie, Richard and #edward are team two." I said, randomly putting them into teams. Only then, did I jump down out of Richards arms. "Im bowling, to stop y'all from arguing, and so team one are feilding first!" I said, before walking over to the box.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit of a random chapter, I know, but still...

Next chapter will be the actual game. And I love playing rounders in PE, apart from when my teacher told me bowl boringly. I mean it was our first lesson on it, and just as I was about to throw it, the teacher came over, she watched me throw it, and my friend hit it, then she said, i like your technique, but could you do it this way, because it easier to hit it. so i did and none of them actually hit the ball. stupid teacher!

any way, rant over, just please review?

and i wanna thank crazy vamp chck for adding this to the favourite stroy list, and to elizy, maya la be, and k.c.4evr, for adding it to story alert, although it would be even better if you reviewed

xx


	7. games

I know i only put the last chapter up about earlier, but im like bored out of my mind! so i decided to continue to write more. and thanks to Elizy and edwards doll, who reviewed the last chapter, you like totally rock!heres the next chappy.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Im bowling, to stop y'all from arguing, and so team one are feilding first!" I said, before walking over to the box._

I picked up the ball, and looked over to see how they had sorted themselves out. Edward was on second base, Rosie was on fouth base, and Richey was feilding; that was his favourite position.

Alice was first up, so I stood facing Rose on fourth, with my right foot in line with her too, but my left facing Alice, pointed outward in a planti-flex **(a/n or is it dorsi-flex? i always forget! either way, its normally flexed and not pointed-if you do dance, you'll understand that). **I raised my hands and arms above my head, and kicked my foot up, I then put it down and threw the ball. **(a/n If youve seen twilight, its how alice bowls in the baseball scene). **It went right to Alice's bat, where I aimed, and she hit it really hard for such a small person! Luckily though, Edward caught it, so I shouted "out!"

Next up to bat was Emmett, he was standing there looking cocky, so I threw the ball, and Emmett hit it with as much force as Alice had. This time though, it bounced off to Rosalie, and she caught it, and threw to Edward, but Emmett was already there. So Edward merely stumped the post, before throwing the ball back to me. "Half rounder!" I shouted.

Jasper was last in their team, and so as I prepared to throw it, he was twirling the bat around like a majorette, but more forcefully. I doubted a majorette could do it like that! I hrew the ball, and Jasper hit, but more skillfully than the other two. His curved back into near first base, so he managed to get a whole rounder before Rose got the ball. "One rounder!" I shouted. "Switch sides!"

So they switched sides. Emmett had taken second base, and Alice fourth, with Jasper being feilder. Edward was batting first, so I took up my position, and threw the ball, he hit it skilfully, and it went out into the open, he ran round with no dificulty and scored one rounder, "One rounder!" I shouted.

Rosalie was up next. As I threw the ball, I saw that Richey was waving to me, so blew him a kiss. Rosalie hit quite far, but jasper caught it and threw it to Emmett, but not before Rose got there. "Half rounder!" I shouted.

Richard was next, and so I waved, before throwing the ball. He hit it, and both he and Rose managed to get in. "One rounder!" I shouted, Team two win!" I shouted, whilst Richard ran up to me, and hugged me.

"I still think you should try playing us in this!" Emmett said. Richard looked at him questioningly, and so Jasper said, "Yeah, that really would be something! You know, Richard, she beat us at nine games of volley-ball, 5v1, and then went out for a long run, without even breaking a sweat!" He said so excitedly.

"I dont think I want to play by myself, Jasper, you look like you could go pro, and I know for a fact that Richard is great at this game! It kinda comes with going to the same club as him!" I said.

"Ah, but who was it that was so good that that they put her up into a class with the adults, and she totally beat all of them?!" Richard replied. And all the rest gawked at, open-mouthed.

"Okay, okay, so im good at rounders-" I was cut off.

"And gymnastics, Dance, Athletics, Hockey, Tennis, Athletics and Volleyball, not to mention all the instuments you play!" Rose added.

Just then, Charlotte, Richards mum, shouted up, "Richard, your dad's home, do you want to come see him?" Richards dad, was a very succesful buisness man, and he had gone on a 4 month trip to Spain.

"Sure!" Richard shouted back, "Im gonna go now babe, need anything else?" He asked me.

"Yep," I said, and continued when he raised one eyebrow, "This."

And then I jumped into his arms, again, and started kissing him. After what seemed like forever though, I heard my mums voice, "Bells, hunny, its time to get ready for the concert. Oh hi, Charlotte,"

Just then, they both walked up, and no doubt saw us together, "I geuss you'll be down in a minute then," Charlotte said, whilst my mum said, "Dont want to interrupt!" And they both walked down the path again.

Only then did I realize my friends were still there. I pulled back slowly, to see them all turned away, the boys rolling their eyes, and the girls looked happy.

"Bye, hunny," I said, as i kissed his nose. "Love you more!"

"Equally?" He asked me.

"Fine then!" I said, and hopped out of his arms, "See you soon."

Once Richard had walked down, out of this feild, Emmett said, "Finally, the love-birds are apart, I was sure you were going to need to come up for air soon, but then your mummy came along, and you still dont move!"

I just stuck my toungue out at him, and signalled for them to follow me down. After a five minute walk, we were back at the house. "Rose, you have your stuff here, but y'all," I said, "Im not sure where you live, is it far from here?" I asked, if they could run home and get changed then they could come to the concert too.

"Yeah, actually, we just moved in next door!" Alice said, "And jazz has loads of stuff round ours for when he sleeps round."

"Okay then, do you wanna go get changed, the meet back here in 10 minutes?" I said, as we walked through to the living room.

They walked out the door, and me and Rose went upstairs.

As I got changed into my jeans and t-shirt, Rose said, "I think you just disapointed all three boys!" She said, sounding as if she was just talking about the weather!

"Excuse me?" I asked aas I stuffed my clothes for tonights show in my bag.

"They all really wanted a chance with you, but then they met Rich!" She said.

"Oh...kay?" And then the doorbell rang. The term saved by the bell really aplies here!

I walked downstairs, and answered the door, of course it was the Cullens and Jazz.

Right, the limo will be here in a minute, mum ordered one because of all of us, and so we'll be there so that I can run backstage, get dressed, then perform." I said, "Got it?"

They all nodded, and I walked out to see the limo, ready and waiting.

We got there in record timing, and I enteredand ran backstage, as planned.

I wore a black mini rara skirt, and a low cut silver top. I chucked on some silver flats, and silver hoop earings, and some natural make up.

I walked out on stage, to a crowd of cheering fans.

"Hey, guys, Yaight?" I asked, thye all screamed and I took it as a yes. "Now, y'all can either pick me to sing, drum roll please...either...decode, or twilight, both great songs. Actually,as y'all are great, Il sing both!"

and with that, the music for decode came on.

"how can I decide whats right,

when your clouding up my mind,

**I **cant win your losing fight all the time" I began, I started dancing along, and soon people were cheering loudly again.

After I had finished that song, I moved onto twilight.

"I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight " I danced along to that one too, but it was kinda too slow to do anything amazing.

Again, when this one was finished, I looked across the crowd, and saw my friends watching me, with wide eyes, Rose's were because I was probably better since last time, Alice's because she loved my outfit, and the boys, because they thought I was hott.

"Thanks, guys, y'all are great, so please, come along to ther shows of mine, but times up for now!" I shouted out to the crowd.

Instead of going backstage, and through that way, I merely flipped off the stage, and landed in an arabesque.

"Hey guys, how was that?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go guys, chapter 7. please tell me what you thought, ive now got 10 reviews, so shal we try to get that total up to 15, i know y'all can do it, so please review

xx


	8. Richardis that you?

heya guys, im still bored, so im gonna write anothet chappy, heres the drama...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARD POV

"Hey guys, how was that?" she asked in her velbet voice.

_Absolutley freaking fantastic!_

"It was great!" I said with a warm smile.

Man, was I falling hard and fast for Isabella Swan! If only she wasnt with that idiot Richard. It was obvious he was only after her for her body! But she seemed to be in love with him, she would never see it!

"Thanks, what was your favourite song, guys?"

_Any thing that you sing!_

"Decode, it sounded perfect!" Rose said.

"DECODE!" Emmett and Jasper both shouted.

"Tilight." Alice said.

"Decode, you seemed more into it," _And anything that makes you happy is great, _"And you hit all the right notes." I said.

Just then, a drunk guy came up to us, and I noticed he looked alot like Richard.

"Hey, hottie, what can I got you?" He asked in a slurred voice. It was Richard, the idiot.

"Rich?" she asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

Then, he fell on groped her, as she screamed. I geuss he had never done that before, but the lust was clear in his eyes!

Emmett pushed him off her, and I punched him in the nose. Jasper then dragged him outside, with Emmett following close behind. We had only known her for a full day, and we were already so protective of her!

I could hear her sobbing, and looked at Alice and Rose for advice. They both looked to the door, saying that she wanted to be alone with them.

I did as I was told, and walked out; I found the guys and Richard around a corner, and joined them.

Jasper was holding him, whilst Emmett beat the crap out of him. I walked over to them, and Emmett obviously saw the anger and fury in my eyes, so he moved aside, and let me take out my anger on the frickken idiot who made this mess.

The good thing was, he was so under, he wouldnt be able to even tell who we were. Ahh the irony.

After about 5 minutes, we noticed some guards coming round the corner, so we left him by the corner, and hid behind a wall.

"Stupid idiots, wonder how many he's done tonight before passing out." The first said.

"I know what you mean, more women should stand up for themselves, and report it!" The second said.

They walked off after that, and once the coast was clear, we walked back into the club. I saw Alice and Rose there, but no Bella, she's the only one I wanted to see now.

"She's gone to change, then we're going to drop her off home, we think we might stay with her, if its alright with Renee and her dad. When she comes back, do you want us to ask if she wants you 3 there too. At the moment, she needs to be around people, but im not sure if that means she'll be alrigth around boys!"Alice said.

Just then, Bella came out, her make up was smudged, and she had taken off most of it, you could only tell there was still remainders if you were staring intently at her. which I was, _not just falling, Edward fallen!_

"Bella, hunny, are you okay?" Rose asked, as she came and sat down with us.

"Yea," She said, but her voice was shaky. "I just need people to be around me, would you guys mind staying over tonight?" She asked, as she looked around at each of us in turn.

"Sure!" We all said, and she smiled at us.

After walking home, Rose walked in first, and went up to renee, "Hey Renee, would you mind if we all stayed over tonight, Bella's had a rough night, and she needs to be around people!" Rose said to her.

We all waited whilst she thought it over, "You and Alice can of, course, but im not sure whether Charlie'll mind the boys," she said looking a bit frustrated.

"Im sure you can convince him." Rose said, "You see, Richard, the freakin idiot, was drunk, he walked over to us and just groped Bella, she's really shaken up about it!"

Renee's face turned to pure hate! "Of course you can all stay then, I agree that she needs people! And dont you worry, Il make sure Richard gets taken care of!"

"Dont worry, mum, we did that already!" Emmett said, calling her mum.

We all walked upstairs, and followed Rose to Bella's room. She opened the door, and I was amazed, her room looked like they had knocked down some walls, and transformed four rooms into one! The walls were painted a light purple colour, and there were various things lining the walls. Everything from books, to cd's, to sports equipment. It was amazing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its a really short chapter, but its a lot easier to write from bella's pov, and please tell me what you thought about the drama, abit full on i know but still, please...review?

xx


	9. a night at Bella's

wow guys, 22 reviews, thts like wow!!!!!! i love all of y'all, and sazzy-i aint a freakin chav!!!!

thnx sooo much for reviewing, you all like rockk !!

sorry i havent updated all weekend, but i slept round a friends house-ewe, we ate at pizza-hut, the only part i liked was the icecream factory!-and then i had dance, then we all went swimming, and roasted marshmellows, and had a mini barbeque. Then, when i got home, i found out my grandad was rushed to hospital, and had to have a serious operation-dont worry, he made it thorugh- and that if he was left another half hour, he would probably of died! so if this chap aint up to scratch, blame the fact that im tired and upset!

im sorry in advance for typos and stuff!

this chapter, everyone is kinda upset, but its only a fraction of how i feel now!

any way, heres chapter 9......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BELLAS POV

We walked home, and Rose went in first. I heard her say something, maybe asking if they could stay, because Renee replied with a, "You and Alice can of, course, but im not sure whether Charlie'll mind the boys," I had to admit, Charlie doesnt exactly like the fact of boyfriends. He only just liked Rich, and thats because we've known their family for years.

I stumbled up the stairs, and Rose entered the door to my room. I heard 4 gasps, I geuss they noticed how big my room was!

I slowly made my way to my four poster pink canopy king sized bed, and plopped down. I felt weight down on both sides, and heard Alice mutter to Rose, but I couldnt work out what.

I dug my head into the pillow, with as much force as I could muster, but it was a futile attempt!

I heard a moan escape my throat, as I started sobbing again. Everyone thinks being a singer or in a band is like a dream come true, but this is a nightmare!

EDWARD POV

I hated seeing Bella like this, and I had only known her for a couple of days. I cant imagine what Rosalie must feel, or her parents!

I geuss we would all be staying a night in the Swan mansion!

I felt a vibration in my pocket, and pulled out my phone. I missed call from Esme, great!

I signalled to Alice that I had a missed call, and went out onto the balcony. I dailed her number, and waited as it rang. She picked up on the second ring. "Edward, where are you?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Mum, im fine, Im over at the Swan mansion right now." I said calmly.

"Swan, as in police cheif Charlie? Edward, what did you do?!" I could hear the panick in her voice. Charlie Swan had dropped round the day we moved in, to tell us that he was the cheif, and we were welcom to come to him.

"Calm down mum! Were here because of his daughter," I said, no wait, crap! she'll take it the wrong way!

"Are you sure, I dont beleive in one-night stands!" She said in a disaproving voice.

"Mum, breathe! Its not like," _I wish it was though! _Still all these stupid thoughts that are never going to come true. "Me, Emmett, Jasper and alice are here, along with Rosalie, Bella's best friend." I explained to her, and im pretty sure I heard her sigh a breath of relief.

"How do you know her then?" She asked, like all mothers do.

"You know the Emmett went to a club yesterday, and me and Jazz met him there, well she was a singer there. Emmett walked into her by accident, and so bought her a drink, and we got to know each other. It also turns out that Alice met Rosalie, Bella's best friend, whilst she was shopping, and we met each other at the beach earlier. We spent the day there, and then came back to Bella's to play rounders. She then had to get ready for a concert, she invited us too, which by the way we left a note to say that for you! Her boyfriend was drunk, and so now we're here, comforting her." I said. "Oh, yeah, can we stay the night here, Renee doesnt mind, and neither does Charlie." I asked.

"Well, then, send her my love. And keep an eye on Emmett!" She replied, and rung off.

I walked back into her room, and saw that the girks werent in the room.

"Emmett," I said, facing him, "Esme says we're aloud to stay here, but Jazz, you might wanna tell your mum." I said, turning to Jasper at the end.

"Yeah, well. The girls are in the bathroom at the moment, Bella's having a shower, and then she'll probably go to bed, the state she's in. Alice and Rose will move their beds over to Bella's sides. And we're free to sleep wherever in here, or we can go to one of the spare rooms." Jasper replied.

"I think we should stay here!" Emmett boomed.

"Same, actually." Jasper said, suprised. Its not often someone agrees with Emmett.

I nodded, and then a door opened. I geussed it was the bathroom, because the girls came out of it, all dressed in pajamas. Alice was wearing a fluffy nightie, whilst Bella and Rose were wearing silky pj's. Me and the guys filed into the bathroom, and got changed.

We came back out, and there were three beds in a row, the girls' beds, and three beds just pplaced randomly for us to move to where we wanna sleep.

Emmett immediateky dragged his over to the balcony door, which just happened to be next to Alice's bed, so he was in a line with them. He grinned at us, and I shrugged at Jasper, and moved my bed over next to Emmett's. Jasper followed suit, and we were all in a line. We put on a movie, but everyone was asleep by the time the beginning credits ended!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for the mega short chapter, but i just dont feel up to writing right now. tomorrow i should be back up to normal happiness!

please review...for me?

xx

McSnail (Gemzz)

xx


	10. punch up!

heya guys, love all of you who review! thats part of the reason i decided to write another chapter =D also, ive had about 12 hours of sleep, and a phone call from my nanny, saying that my grandaddy is gonna be alright, and can come out of the hospital soon =D im like sooo happy now, and i feel abit hyper!

heres chapter 10, finally into double digits...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BELLA POV

I woke up, and sat up in bed, but fell back down again, when all the blood rushed to my head.

I sat up more slowly this time, and looked around the room, there were 5 beds beside mine. Why would there be-oh right! All of lastnight then came back to me, and I started sobbing loudly.

I tried to stop, but it was too late, Rose was already by my side. I forgot she was a light sleeper!

"Are you okay hunny?" she asked me. I didnt trust my voice, though, and so nodded gently.

I took afew deep breaths, and said, "I just remembered what happened, thats all."

"She nodded, and looked over to the balcony. She sighed, before saying, "Richard's here, but Alice, Renee and Charlie are sorting it out," She reasured me once she saw my reaction to _his_ name.

I walked over to the balcony, and, as promised, there was Richard, rubbing his head. He looked terrible, like he had been in a fight, and probally had a hangover.

"Rose, go tell my parents and Ali, to close the door on him."I said, she looked incredulous, so I continued, "I wanna give him a peice of my mind, and that involves alot of shouting, and maybe stuff gettiing thrown at him!" At first she smiled, but then she looked anxious.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded, and grinned as I could get payback.

I walked over to the balcony, and opened the door silently. I watched the door slam in his face, and the annoyed look on his face.

I grabbed one of the plotted plants, and chucked it him, with enough force, ive been told, could brake someones ribs, and thats just whati had planned!

It smashed just infront of him, he looked around, scared, then up at my grinning face.

"Bella? Let me explain!" He shouted up, yeah right, nuh he wanted to! **(A/n, nuh=no duh, made by greenfly and grasshopper-my friends) **

"No freaking way!" I shouted, as I threw another plant at him, it narowly missed his head, now he was getting scared! "You dare come near me, my family, my house, or anything that I know, or knows me, do you hear me?!" I screamed at him, if he did come near me, there **would** be consequences!

"But-" He started.

"BUT NO-FREAKIN-THING, ALL FREAKING RIGHT?!" I screamed at him. I chucked one more plant on him, it hit him in the head, and then the balcony door opened.

"Bella, you woke us all up with the screaming and the smashing, are you alright?" Emmett asked worried.

"Yes im fine, just screaming at the freaking idiot down there, and throwing things at him!" I said nonchalantly, but burst out laughing when I saw Richard's face.

"Bella?!" They both asked. That stopped my laughing, my face turned into rage, and I screamed, "I told you to shut it, and if you dont freaking leave, you realise Charlie's a cop right?!"

I chucked another plant at him, before screaming, "GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He still didnt leave, so I walked over to the railing, and leaped off, I had always beaten him in fights. I backflipped down, and saw him start to walk backwards. "You wanna fight?!" I screamed.

I walked forward a couple of paces, then pounced on him. He fell over backwards, and blood was streaming from his nose. II jumped off him, and kicked his side hard, five times. I gave him time to stand up, before punching his nose.

"You filthy whore!" He shouted at me, and tried to punch me, but I blocked him, and twisted his arm round. If I pushed up one more inch, it would brake his arm. I was debating whether I should, but I heard the front door opening, and Emmett came out, and took me off him.

"Let go of me!" I seethed, I tore my eyes away from Richard, and gave Emmett the death glare, he shook for a minute, but returned to normal. "Edward will look after you, whilst me and Jazz beat up this....thing!" He spat.

"If you dont let go of me, you will be on the floor!" I said to him evilly, before continuing, "I want to kill him! And im going to, you cant stop me!"

"Bella, be reasonable," Richard said nervously.

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed, before punching Emmett. As he fell to the ground, his arms released me, and In went back to attacking Richard. When I finished hitting Richard, I decided I would just leave him in as much pain as possible, I turned to face the door, where I saw Edward and Jasper standing, mouthes wide open.

"WOW!" they both said, I was still seething, though, and so gave no reply. I heard Emmett stirring, but just stormed into the house, pushing the boys out of the way, and up the stairs. Only when in the confines of my room, did I breathe.

It seemed Rose and Alice had disapeared through my escapade, and so when there was a knock on my door, I figured it would be them. Thats why I was so suprised when it was Charlie that came in.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?!" Charlie asked.

"NO!" I said, my voice unemotional.

"Well..." He sighed, "Your mum told me what happened, and so I just wanted to say, yes it was bad, but you didnt have to juts beat the crap out of him!" He said.

"Dad, no one, and I repeat NO ONE crosses Isabella Marie Swan. And..uh..he did!" I said, sarcastic at the end.

He just sighed, and walked out. I was sure I saw a flash of Alice, but ignored it.

After about 10 miutes of just lying there, I decided to go downstairs, and see how Emmett was.

I opened the door, and saw Alice and Edward arguing.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Edward asked.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Alice replied.

"WHY THEN?!" Edward asked again.

"BECAUSE YOUR IN FREAKING L-" Alice then saw me at the door, and waved.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

"No, and if you dont mind," I said, as I pushed pass them, and walked down the stairs.

As I walked down, I saw Emmetton a chair in the dining room, and Renee nursing and fussing over him.

"Im fine mum!" Emmett said again, whilst Renee kept on saying, "Are you sure, Im sure Bella didnt mean to knock you out!"

"She's right, it was a reaction!" I said, in the same voice my mum was using.

"Not you too?!" Emmett moaned, I guess he was fed up of my mum's constant worries.

"Im really sorry, forgive me?!" I asked sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

It seemed to work, because his eyes widened and darkened.

"Bella!" my mum scolded me.

"What?!" I asked.

"Dont seduce the poor boy!" She said, fighting giggles.

"Im sorry, again, so do you forgive for both times?" I asked, still battering my eyelashes.

"O..f...course.....B-bella" He stuttered.

I smiled and turned to face Jasper, "So do you kow where Rose is?" I asked him, he shook his head. So I asked, "Anybody?!" They all shook their heads, that means she's up to something.

"Please, Emmy?" I asked, innocently, still fluttering my lashes. She had to be doing something, otherwise she wouldnt of asked them not to tell me, but I was _going_ to find out!

"ISABELLA!" My mum scolded me again.

"Emmy-bear?" I asked again, mum couldnt stop me.

"She went to get stuff for your birthday ready." He said in a trance like stupor. "Damn!" He muttered.

"You IDIOT!" Jasper said, and then added "Emmy-bear" Taking the mick out of what I called him.

"Shut it you!" Emmett said, anger in his tone.

"Sorry, Emmett, but I had to figure out some way!" I said in defense.

"Pfft!" He said to me **(a/n-hehee me and charlii kept doing tht to each other!).**

"Betch!" I said back to him.

"Bella! No swearing in my house!" Mum scolded.

"It wasnt swearing though. I said, "I said an E, not an I"

"OWNED!" Emmett shouted, and we all laughed.

Just then, the door opened. Rose!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what did ya think of ze chappy ?

please review guyss

i love y'all

xx

McSnail (Gemzz)


	11. please, for me?

guys, this chapter is dedicated to darklust34 , Twilight-Lover21917.5, HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo, Edward's Doll, XlaraC, kquigley16, Esme Cullen cares, Twilight or Color Guard, Ilikethatboomboompow, AliceC1, and Elizy, who all review, and i luvv y'all! if you guys review too, youll get special mentionn ! so do itt !

so heres chapter 11.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, the door opened. Rose!

She was going to die!

She fo all people should know how much I hate people making a fuss of my birthday, then she goes ahead and does it anyway! Every year I complained when Renee threw me a party, then she finally decided I was old ebough to organise my own this year, and Rose has to do it! The betch!

"ROSE!" I snarled.

She looked shocked, and said, "What?!" Before looking round the room. Jasper was pointed to Emmett, and Renee was silently laughing. Emmett looked nervous though.

"Emmett told her that you were buying things for your birthday," Jasper blurted out. "Didnt you, Emmy-bear?!" And he started laughing.

"She mad me!" Emmett shouted, and ran up the stairs.

"WHY?!" Rose screeched at me.

"Well, I had to find out somehow, nuh!" I said.

"But how did you get _Emmett_ to crack, I was sure Edward would of been the easiest, seeing as he's whipped, and then Jasper second, cos he's almost as whipped as Eddie boy, but Emmett says nothing!" Rose asked, and explained. I have to admit, I was shocked to hear that Edward and Jasper where 'whipped' as Rose put it.

"You learn to make guys do what you want, when you do this," I said, as turned the full force of my lashes to Jasper, "Does it work, Jaspy?" I asked, as Imoved forward, towards him. Just like Emmett, his eyes widened and darkened. He nodded, and started drooling.

Renee laughed, and Jasper was out of his trance, and was wiping his mouth. I smiled, and turned back to Rose, and she smiled, and said, "You truly are evil, arent you?!" Then she added, "Wouldnt you say I was right, Jaspy." Taking the mick out of him, just as he had done to Emmett.

I smiled, and then turned back to Rose, "Now, the birthday?" I asked menacingly.

"It's tradition that you have a party, I have been here every time its been your birthday, and I just wanted to again." She said, in defense mode, She, like Richard, knew how much of a beating I could give, and though I'd never given it to her, she had seen me in action.

I turned my head, and clicked my tounge, "well, you can come round, and sleep over, but no one else, except the guys and Alice, if they wanna." I said.

Rose looked guilty, as Jasper said, "Too late!"

"What was that Jaspy?" I asked him.

"Nothing!" He said too fast.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, as I started the lashes.

He sighed, and said, "Rose invited all the kids in your classes." As Rose glared at him.

"JASPER!" She growled.

"It's not my fault, blame Bella, and all her...hottness!" He said, before retreating just like Emmett had.

"I suppose I should blame you Bells, you shouldnt do that to them. Its not their fault theyre whipped, if you werent so freaking hott!" She giggled, and I blushed.

"Fine, Il let you have your freaking party, but if doing that gets me what I want, then fine!" I replied.

I smiled, and walked off, as I heard Rose squeal.

As I walked into my room, I heard Alice and Edward still 'talking' coughshoutingcough!

"EDWARD, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER!" Alice shouted.

"PROVE IT!" Edward shouted back.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME YOU DONT LOVE ISABELLA SWAN!" Alice shouted back, still oblivious to the fact that I was on the other side of the door.

"MAKE ME!!" Edward shouted.

"OH....GO FEED A LLAMA EDWARD!!" Alice retorted.**(A/n-ring any bells amber ;P) **

"Llama, Alice, really?" Edward asked, then chuckled.

"FINE, FEED A LEMUR THEYRE COOLER ANYWAY!!" She screeched back.

I knocked on the door then, and entered. They obviously didnt hear me, because Alice then softly said, "Edward, trust me. If you didnt, then why would you of said her name in your sleep?" Edwards jaw hung open, "And you only do that with strong feelings, like when you hated Grandma's dog." I laughed at that, and both theyre heads swung to face me.

"How much did you hear?!" Edward begged me.

I decided not to tell him the truth, and so said, "Only that you hated your grandma's dog." I said, as I smiled at the thought. He visibly relaxed, and smiled too.

"Just came to tell you, that if you really loved me," Edwards face went alert, so I continued, "And if you really thought of me as friends, you would convince Rosalie not to throw me a party in two days." I begged.

"Why is she throwing you a party?" Alice asked innocently.

I sighed, "birthday."

Her face lit up, and she squealed, "How could you not tell me?!" She asked, trying to mad, but way too excited.

"Maybe....because I hate the fuss that birthdays bring." I said.

"Bella? Youre a freaking singer, you should be used to the fuss!" Alice screeched at me. I just sighed. Then I thought of a plan.

"Eddie?" I asked, and started fluttering my eyelashes, this worked everytime!

He looked angry at first, but then he looked just like Emmett had, then Jasper: wide, dark, eyes.

"Will you stop Rose, for me?" I asked, as I smiled at him.

"SURE!" He said, over eager, by my ways, and ran out of the room.

"And that is the way to do it!" I said to Alice, as she stared, open mouthed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there is chapter 11 guys, and remember to review for special mentionn

xx

McSnail (gemzz)

xx


	12. truth or dare?

heya guys, i know its only been like half hour, but i was boredd! and i aint about to do homework am i?!

heres the next chappii...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is the way to do it!" I said to Alice, as she stared, open mouthed.

"Wow!" She said, "you have got to teach me how to do that!" She screeched.

"CALM DOWN! ITN AINT THAT FREAKIN GREAT!" I screecged back.

I spent the rest of the day just hanging out in my room; I havent doen that in ages!

Most of the time, I was with the guys, as Alice and Rose had snuck off to plan my party!

"So, how about we go...watch a DVD?" I asked, as me and the boys were just sat in my room.

They all nodded, so I walked over to the shelves of DVD's and got a random selection of them, and laid them out infront of them.

Emmett picked a horror, Stay alive** (a/n-lol, we watched tht, whilst eating popcorn with sugar all over itt!) **whilst the other two picked pirates of the caribean. "I vote on pirates of the caribean, so that it is!" I said, happily.

"But I wanna watch stay alive!" Emmett whined.

"Dude?! Whats wrong with POTC?" Edward asked.

Jasper then muttered to Edward, "Let Bella handle this!"

I nodded at him, then began. "Emmy-bear, dont you wanna watch Pirates of the Caribean with me?!" Whilst I walked over to him. His eyes widened and darkened, like normal, and I smiled suductively. Edward was chuckling at his reactions, so I turned to him, "Do you think its funny, Eddie poohs, that you brother reacts the same way that umm...you do?!" I asked, still battering my lashes. His jaw dropped, so I smiled, and went back to Emmett.

"So, Emmy-bear, do you wanna watch Keira?" I asked, and his reply didnt really suprise me, when he was in this state.

"I'd much rather watch you!" He said, and Edward growled. Jasper, however, said, "thats not a bad idea!"

"What?!" We all asked.

"Well, think about it, Bella's like a goddess at gymnastics and dance and stuff, so why not watch her perform?!" He said in a nuh kinda voice.

They nodded, and turned to me, all faces, with varying tones of begging.

"FINE!" I sighed, and got up, and walked over to the corner of the room that was like a ballet studio. I pressed play on the machine, and so what by pink came on. I started just doing random moves, and then picked it up doing flips and other various tricks. As I ended, all three were giving me a standing ovation. "Now what?" I asked, as I walked back over to them.

They all looked at each other, and then Emmett said truth or dare.

I nodded, and said, "Emmett, pick someone." Seeing as it was his idea, he should start.

"Fine, Bella." He smiled at me.

"Dare!" I said shouted.

"Try and....knock Jasper out." He said smugly. Come on, that had to be easy.

"Fine, forgive me Jasper," I said, as I walked over to him, and him straight in the cheek. "That may leave a bruise, it has before." I said, as I walked back over to the other two.

"Feisty!" Emmett said under his breathe, before saying, "Didnt think you had it in you!" And applauded me.

"He should be awake in a couple of minutes, 10 at tops." I said nonchalantly, as I glanced over to the clock.

"Anyway, Edward, Truth or dare?" I asked, as I smiled mischeviously.

"Dare, duh!" He said.

"I think you mean nuh!" I said, before saying, "I dare you to go and.....kiss Jasper on the lips." I said, as he glared at the floor, probably thinking why he even said dare in the first place.

He got up though, and crouched down by Jazz. He lightly pecked him on the lips, before running into my en suite and washing his face. "That is the worst thing Ive ever done!" He said, as he walked back in.

"WOW!" Emmett said.

We continued on like that, and not once was there a truth. The clock then chimed 6 o' clock, we had been playing all day!

"Guys, Ive got a concert to go to, so y'all can come if you want, but I need to go get ready." I said, getting up and going over to the walk in wardrobe. I hunted down the racks, bfore finding a lilac mini dress, and and some grey jeans. That would do.

I got changed quickly, and grabbed some clothes to wear onstage. I walked out of the door, and saw Ali and Rose there too. We walked outside, and down to the club.

We were a bit late, because when I got there, the manager was saying, "Dont worry people, she has jut enetered the building," and a spotlight was shown on me. I walked backstage, and got ready quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abit of a boring chapter, but I wanted to write somehting!

please review guys, remember the special mention!

xx

McSnail, xx


	13. lie detector

heya guys, heres the next chapter, and credit for the idea goes to edwards doll, /i hope you like this chapter, cos its for youu =D

heres chapter 13...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I had finished, I ran off the stage, and joined the guys, just like the first time I met them as Rose and Ali stayed behind to plan the party-betches !

"So guys, do you wanna stay over again tonight?" I asked, as we watched Emmett move everyone out the way so that he could dance.

"Sure, if its alright with Esme," Edward replied.

"If it ok with my mum, then yeah, cool!" Jasper replied afterwards.

Half an hour and two phone calls later, we were all heading back to my house, for the second night.

When we walked through the door, I heard Alice say, "Quick, put it all away, Bella's back."

"Mum, can they stay over again tonight? Please?" I asked, putting on a cute face.

She sighed, "Go ask your dad, honey." Was her reply, so I walked into his office.

"Daddy?" I asked sweetly. "Can my friends stay over again tonight?"

"Of course, darling." He replied, and before he knew what had happened, I walked out, and back into the living room.

"He said yes, so come on guys, lets go upstairs." I said, already starting towards the stairs.

They all followed, and we moved our beds into a circle, and sat down.

"Can we play truth or dare?!" Alice asked, god! She sounded like she was high on skittles! **(A/n-hehe remember geography amber?!) **

"Sure, you can pick first," I said to her.

She shared a look with Rose, and then said, "Edward," As she smiled innocently.

"Dare," he said nonchalantly.

"I dare you to pick truth next time!" She said.

"OK!" He said, "Thats easy!"

"And-we'll attach a lie detector to you, to prove you arent lying." She smiled smugly.

Fear clouded Edwards eyes, and Im pretty sure he knew what the question would be! I had no idea though.

"Any way, Edward, who do you pick?" I asked, getting back to the game.

"Hmmmm....Bella!" He said to me, as he smiled.

"Yeah, umm...dare." I said, I never did truths, apart from when I was dared too, theyre just too boring!

"Use your whatever it is that you do to make all-guys-do-whatever-you-want, and get Emmett to give you a piggyback round your room." That was easy!

"Pfft! Like she could do that!" Emmett said, as he smiled around the room.

"Emmy?" I asked, in an alluring voice. Just like that, he was under my spell. "Would you give a piggyback?"

"SURE!" He said, and came over to me. He swung me back over his head and shoulders, and I laughed, as he ran round the room. When he stopped, he wouldnt put me down, so I backflipped off, and he glared at me. I stuck my toungue out at him, and sat down.

"Easy!" I said, in a boastful voice.

"I pick...Rosalie." When I said this, Edward looked scared.

"Dare, nuh!" She replied.

"Go and...kiss Edward passionately, for five seconds." I said, as I smiled evilly at the two of them.

"But that would be like....kissing a brother!" She exlaimed.

She still got up, though, and sat down next to him. "EWE!" She breathed, as she leaned into him. After 5 quick seconds, she released, and stood up, "Never again, Bella Swan!" She said menacingly, as she walked back to her bed.

She then smiled and said, "Edward!" And looked at Alice. She nodded, and so got up and got a lie detector from Charlie's office. "Now, we'll do a practise question, to check it works. Is your name Edward?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Okay, do you love Isabella Swan?"

His eyes widened, as he said "Yes, as a friend."

Rose checked the lie detector, then asked, "Are you in love with Isabella Swan?"

He breathed heavily, before asking if everyone else could leave the room, except Rose, to check if he was lying.

Rose sighed, "Fine, but im gonna tell her anyway!" As she shooed us all out.

"So, what do you think it will say?" Jasper asked, as he looked round at us.

"Yes, nuh!" Alice replied.

Emmett said, "Totally, he's whipped!" As he looked at me.

"I dont know," _but I hope so_, I added in my head.

A minute later, Rose called us back in. "Right, Bella, the answer was.........Yes!" She screamed, totally happy. I stood, and stared at him in shock.

Alic and Rose were happy dancing, whilst Jasper and Emmett nodded in an, _I told you so, _manner.

After what seemed like eternity, they all looked at me, and said, "Bella?!" All sounding scared for my health!

"WOW!" I breathed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

heya guys, the next chapter, or the one after, will be the party!

I hope you liked this chapter edwards doll, i personally dont approve, but its all up to you guys, if you want me to, il delete this chapter =S

xx


	14. first kiss !

heya guys, i havent got many reviews for the last chapter, hopefully just yet, but i wanted to write kore, cos i was bored,a nd didnt want to stoop to doing homework!

so heres chapter 14...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW!" I breathed.

I mean, I was used to guys telling em they loved me, at like concerts and stuff, and I did have a rep for being hottest girl in secondary school, but never has any one so........great ever loved me! Being one of the barbies group, does make you look a bit like Posh Totty of st Trinians, but you get used to it, after a couple of years. I didnt mind shopping, but I hate makeovers with a passion!

Anyway, THE Edward Cullen, just admitted he was in love with me! I should be jumping for joy, but all I could do was sit there and stare.

I heard all the people around me talking, saying, "Is she alright?" or "Should we tell Renee?", but I couldnt respond to anyof it!

After about 5 minutes, I fainted. Well, I was unconscious atleast.

I woke up again after what seemed to me like a couple of seconds, but, after looking at the clock, I registered it as being half an hour!

"WOW!" I breathed again, they all noticed me then, and rushed over to me.

"Bells, are you alright?" Rose asked, though Edward looked more concerned than the rest of them.

"I love you too!" I said, whilst everyone else just stared at me in shock.

"WHAT?!" Edward said, breathing heavily.

"I said, I love you too!" And smiled at him, while he smiled back, "But Im just, not sure, if I can do a relationship now, it has only been like 1 day since..._him_!"

I said that, and his face twisted into rage and anger.

I walked over to him, I just couldnt resist, and sat next to him. He pulled me closer to him, and so I was now sat on his lap.

Rose and Alice 'awwwwhed'! and thats the only time I realised we still had company! I turned around, and saw Alice and Rose had a happy yet tearful look, and Jasper and Emmett were gagging-Idiotic betches!

I glared at them, and they stopped instantly.

"Any way, back to the game. Bella, I dare you to go knock out Em and Jazz!" Edward said happily, a glint in his eye.

"Gladly!" I said, as I jumped off his lap, and over to them. "I would say sorry, but Im not really, do that again, and you wont just be out temporarilly!" I whispered to them.

"Oooh, fiesty!" Emmett said, and I hit him harder than I did Jasper, honestly, they had no right to ruin one fo the best moments of my life.

I skipped back to Edward, and dared Alice, to go out, and get the toilet roll, then wrap both knocked out boys in it. She did it with no complaints, and then dared Edward. "Now, you Eddie-"

"It Edward, Allie." He said to her, seething.

"Who cares?!" She asked rhetorically.

"I do!" I said, as I smiled up to him.

"What ever! Anyway, I dare you to kiss Bells, for ummmas long as possible." She said, smirking. "Im going to time you!" She said, as she skipped out of the room, and came back with a stopwatch in hand.

Edward bent down, and kissed me gently on the lips, before deepening it. We lasted 9 minutes, and 46 seconds, and that was the best kiss I ever had!

We continued playing, just the four of us, but then Jasper woke up, and screamed-yes, like a girl-when he realised he was covered in loo roll!

Emmett, however, didnt wake up for another hour!

He had the same reaction as Jasper did though, and we all laughed soo much!

We gave up with truth or dare then, and just watched a film. We watched stay alive though, and so I was holding onto Edward for dear life. After that, we decided to go to bed, as they all had work the next day. I ended up falling asleep cuddled up to Edward though.

When I woke, my phone flashed a new message:

_Bella_

_U look soo cute 2gethR ! _

_xx Rose_

_Rose_

_awwh, is tht srsly us?!_

_xx Bells_

_Bella_

_Nuhh it u!_

_xx Rose_

Asfter my mini phone convo with Rose, I saved the picture she sent, and looked around the room, Emmett and Jasper were still asleep, as was Edward, but Alice was nowhere to be seen!

"She's gone to work!" Rose called, "Im about to go, do you wnat me to help you wake up the guys?" She asked me, as she did her hair and makeup.

"Its fine, I got it." I said, as I stood up carefully, so as not to jostle Edward.

"Emmett!" I shouted down his ear, he tried to swat me away with his arm, but rolled of the bed instead. I muffled my laughter, as I walked over to Jasper. I merely pulled the covers off Jasper, and he fell off the bed too. These guys are weird !

I save Edward for last, and just went and gently woke him.

"How come he just gets woken gently, and we dont?!" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Because, Im in love with him, whilst I just love y'all!" I said, as I walked into my en suite, and got dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there you go guys, i think this chapter is like totally boring, but tell me what you think?!

review please guyss

xx


	15. good morning

heya guys, i seriously love you all, 43 reviews!!! shal we try to get 50? I know y'all can do it. as motivation, lets say i wont update until i get 50, or is that mean? Oh well, if you dont think i have enough readers, tell your freinds to read it!!

heres chapter 15....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Because, Im in love with him, whilst I just love y'all!" I said, as I walked into my en suite, and got dressed.

I put on a little miss sunshine tea-shirt, and jeans, and walked back out to see the guys already dressed.

"So, what do you guys do for work?" I asked as I went over to my dressing table.

"Me and Emmett work at a cafe near here," Edward said, whilst I brushed and straightened my hair.

"And I help out with Carlisle at the hospital." Jasper said.

When I had finished putting on my make up, I turned around and said, "Cool, and you know what I do. I think Ill probaby head down to the Primary school, help out." I said, as I walked over to pack a pencil case and notebook in my handbag.

"Well, thats cool!" Emmett said, as he walked over to my mirror.

He picked up the straighteners, at least it wasnt the ghd's, and tried to straighten his centimetre long hair. "Emmett? What are yoou doing?!" I asked, as I jogged over to him, to save the straighteners.

"Ive decided to straighten my hair!" He said, and pouted when I removed the straightners from his big hands.

"Now, Emmett, go!" Jasper said, as he pointed to the door.

"Do it the boring way then!" I said, as I walked over to the balcony doors. They all looked at me with curiosity. Then, one by one, they figured out what I was going to do.

"BELLA!" They all shouted, when I jumped off my balcony. Whilst in the air, I did backflips and rolls, before landing in a pirouette.

"Toodles, guys!" I said, as I walked out the gate, and toward the primary school.

EDWARD POV (beginning of morning)

I was gently shaken awake, and when my eyes did open, it was the most beautiful sight.

"How come he just gets woken gently, and we dont?!" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Because, Im in love with him, whilst I just love y'all!" She said, as she walked into her bathroom.

Whilst she was gone, we all got changed, and I-oh so maturally-stuck my toungue out at Emmett.

She then walked back in, wearing a simple teashirt and jeans.

"So, what do you guys do for work?" she asked, as she waled over to the large dressing table, filled with ornaments, and girly essentials.

"Me and Emmett work at a cafe near here," I replied.

"And I help out with Carlisle at the hospital." Jasper said, smiling. He loved the hospital about as much as Carlisle did.

"Cool, and you know what I do. I think Ill probaby head down to the Primary school, help out." She replied. She had a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, thats cool!" Emmett said, as he walked over to her dressing table. I was debating on going over to him, but Bella seemed to notice. She rushed over to him, and took the straighteners off him.

"Now, Emmett, go!" Jasper said, as he pointed to the door.

"Do it the boring way then!" Bells said, as she walked toward the balcony doors. I stared at her, curious as to what she meant. Then it dawned on me, she was going to jump down. "BELLA!" we all shouted, whilst she jumped off.

"Toodles, guys!" I said, as I walked out the gate, and toward the primary school. Living with Isabella Swan was going to be verry interesting!

"So, guys, I guess we need to get all our stuff together and go, its like she'll want us to stay round again." Emmett said, but then, wiggling his eyebrows at me, added, "well, maybe Eddie boy will stay, play some _games_ with Bella!" Whilst I glared at him.

I picked up my vest top and shorts-aka pyjamas-and left through the actuall door, unlike Bella had.

I walked down the path, but got stopped by Rosalie. "Be back here by 11 at the latest!" She said to me, whilst I just looked at her. "So we can all setup Bella's party, duh!"

I nodded, and carried on towards the shopping centre. On the wat in, I stopped in New Look, and bought Bella a couple of presents, before going into ferns, and started my first shift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a really short chapter, i know, but it was just a kinda filler chapter, the next chapter will be the party-yay!

so try to get to 50 reviews quickly because thats when il next update!

xx


	16. helping out

this chapter is liak totally dedicated to HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo cos she liak reviewed 7 times just to get it up to 50 ! y'all should liak love her too! she is the reason i updated ! , I, myself, got a little confused with this: theyre liak 17, and dont go to school? So lets just say none of them did 6th form, kayy?

so here is chapter 16...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heya, Sandra, which class needs me today?" I asked, as I walked in. I came here frequently, and so I just popped in to see if I was needed. My priority class was the year 2's they were just soo cute!

"Yeah, red class needs you, their doing show and tell, so maybe you could give one too?" She said, as she typed it into the computer.

"Sure, see ya later Sand," I said, as I walked through the mainhall passageway into red class.

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted, as I walked through the door.

"BELLA!" They all shouted back, these guys were the year 4's.

"Heya miss Rowntree." I said, as I smiled. "Sand, told me we were doing show and tell, do you want me to do one too?" I asked, as I looked at her.

She nodded, and said, "That would be nice Bella."

I smiled, and said, dance and gym, or sing, or I could do one now, and one at the end?" I asked, as I walked to the front.

"The latter of that, please." She replied. "Now, class, we will need to go outside to watch Bella's dance and gym, as she does big things. So would you like to get in pairs, and line up by the door." **(A/n-bring back memories anyone?) **

We walked out, and I stood at the front. "Okay, guys, I have been doing dance since I was 5, and gymnastics since I was 4, so I have alot of practise in it. Dont try this at home!" **(sorry, i really had to say that!) **I said, as I stood in position.

I started with a fouette, and did basic handstands and cartwheels. I then moved into more complicated moves such as the rudolph, and thomas. I eventually ended with a passe, and and round of applause was given by the children.

"And that, is a basic gym/dance routine, so, who's up next?" I asked.

"Ummmm, Tara and her violin." We all clapped.

She walked up to the front, and began with, "okay, ive been doing this since forever, and i love it, so here it is." She said, then began playing. It was beautiful, and I could just imagine her going on britains got talent, and winning, and playing at the royal variety.

After a couple of minutes, she was finished. That would sound great with a piano harmony!

We all clapped, and continued on like that, 45 minutes later, I was doing my music turn.

I had already ran to the music office, and grabbed a guitar.

"Heya, again, guys. Im now gonna do my music turn. As most of y'all know, I do singing as my career, have done since I was 15, and its my 18th birthday today. So thats about 3 years now. And so Im going to sing One of the boys, by Katy Perry." I sais, as I made my way to the front again.

I started singing, and then at the end, I got an even bigger applause than I had for the gym turn!

"WOW! Seriously ugys, youre even better than my crowds at concerts!" I said, as I made my way back down.

We all walked back to the classroom. Next was break,I left the kids, and walked over to the shopping centre. I walked into my favourite cafe, ferns **(A/n seriously, they do the best strawberry merangues everr !), **and saw Emmett and Edward sat in the corner. I walked over to them, and said, "Hey guys, what you doing here?" And Emmett replied with an, "We work here, duhh !"

Edward then added, "Were on our brake." I nodded, and looked at the menu.

"So, how were the little people?!" Emmett asked,a s he stuffed his mouth with profiterolls.

"Well, I was with red class, so year 4, and they were doing show and tell, and so I offered to do one too. I ended up doing two things, and got a bigger applause than I do at concerts, and thats just from 20 little kids!" I said, still scanning the menu.

"Wow, all we did, was serve old people!" Emmett said, chocolate sauce all round his mouth.

I smiled at his childish behaviour, and then saw a new addition to the menu. "I think Il go order that." I said, starting to get up.

"No you wont!" Edward said, holding my wrist. I stared at him in confusion, and he clarified, "we get free food-"

"Why do you think I wanted to work her?!" Emmett butted in.

"-so just tell me what you want, and Il go get it for you." He said, smiling at me.

"OK, then, Il have the coffee cake!" I said, sitting back down.

Half an hour, and five peices of coffee cake later, I was being driven home in Emmett's beast of a car.

We drove the familiar roadway, but I saw ballons trailing the trees, along with millions of pink and white fairy lights-Alice!

She had gone way to over the top !!

As we got further up the drive, I saw flashes of light, and nearly had a heart attack ! How did she do this ?! To my house?!

We got closer, and now I could hear music blearing. The neighbours-oh wait, they are the neighbours now !

We finally drove down the winding path, and I saw my house...covered in fairy lights!

As we walked in, I heard everyone shout, "Happy Birthday!" And loads of clapping. The music then got turned even louder, and I saw Jasper behind the stereo, he was being DJ!

I then saw Alice and Rose, they were urging me to come forward. So, I made my way over to them, trying to find a pathway through all the dancing bodies-did I even know all these people?!

I finally got to them, and they marched me upstairs. "We have your outfit chosen, and Im doing makeup, whilst Rose does hair." Alice said, as she moved over to the dressing table. She held the chair out for me, and so I sat down.

About 10 minutes later, they were done, and I had to get changed.

I walked over to the en suite, and sure enough there was a white garment bag lying on the side.

I opened it, adn saw the most beautiful green dress ever! It was strapless and layered, with a satin green band under the bust. I had white detail on it, and was just amazing! It fit like a glove, and really showed off my figure! Next to it, was a smaller bag, I opened it, to reveal matching shoes. They were lime green glitter platforms. They were just the right size for me, and I slid them on.

We all then walked out of my room, Alice had told me that she and Rosalie would go down first, and then Id have to count to ten before walkind down.

The music dimmed, as Rose and Ali walked down. I did as told, waited till 10 seconds was up, then began to slowly descend. All eyes were on me, and I waved whilst I was half way down. I continued down, and when I was at the bottom, multiple camera flashes went off.

The music then flared again, and the party was in full swing.

I walked over to the DJ station, where my friends were, and looked around. The decorations were like way too extravagent, and there were 18 banners all round the room.

I turned back round to the guys, ali and Rose had gone off to dance, and saw all their eyes bugging out. I was suprised to see that this was the same expression they had when we went to the beach.

"Jasper? Music?" I asked, and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry...uh...B-bella....uh.....you.....hot.....look?" He stuttered, I smiled at him, and his face smoothed out. "Yeah, umm sorry Bells, but you look seriously hott!"

"Thats fine, I suppose Im used to it." I said, nonchalantly, and then decided to get Emmett next. "Yo, Em, free food over there!" I shouted.

"What? Food?" He asked, as he ran over to the kitchen.

Instead of doing anything to Edward, I just reached up, and kissed him. At first, he didnt respond, but then started moving his lips in synchronisation with mine.

I then saw a flash, and we broke aprt. We turned, to see Alice smiling. "This is soo being my MSN display picture, and my phones background....computer desktop....facebook...." She drifted off, imagining all the places she could put that picture. I was soo going to get her back later!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 16, and maybe now tara, you could go to sleep?!

please review guys, i love you all!

xx Gemzz


	17. partyy !

heya guys, this chapter too, is for HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo, cos she liak stayed up till past 1 o' clock in the morning, just soos she could read the next chapter of this!!! Luvoo tara!!!

by ze way, ive just realised i havent been putting disclaimer in, so heres one for all chapters: i dont own twilight-unfortunately-but steph. meyer does, no copyright infringement intended.

so heres chapter 17....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was soo going to get her back later!!!

But tonight, I didnt care, I was just going to party. If she ended up staying round, I could get her then, but right now, no!

Edward, however, growled at her. We were all suprised, and Alice, reluctantly, handed over the camera.

Edward gave her a dirty look, before turning back to me. He was just about to say something, when Alice said, "Wait, Edward....she should decide too, Bella, would you mind if I kept that picture?" She asked me with pleeading eyes.

"Well....you can keep it, but dont put it on facebook, phone background, msn, desktop...whatever else it was you said." I replied sternly.

She literally bounced up and down, before taking the camera off Edward, and walking off. I guess she was going to take more pictures.

I turned back to Edward and Jasper, and Jasper said, "ummm....I think Alice has something she wants to do now." He sounded like he was regretfull.

"Okay?" I said, as Jasper turned down the music. Alice then appeared onstage, and was holding a microphone.

"Right then guys, as this is a birthday party, we are all going to sing happy birthday-yes the traditional way Emmett-and dont even think Im joking!" She said, and nodded to Jasper. Happy birthday background music came on, and I burst out laughing! Alice glared at me, so I sobered up, and they all sang happy birthday. At the end, everyone cheered, and Jasper dimmed the music again.

"Now, I declare that we shal watch a short video of Bella's life." Alice said, as she walked over to a presentation chart. "So, this is Renee and Charlie with Bells, after she was born." The crowd all cheered, and I blushed. It continued through all my school pictures, pictures of my friends, etc etc. "And this....." Alice said, as she smirked at me, "Is Bella and her love Edward, tonight, only oh....say about 10 minutes ago!" The croud all wolf whistled, and I, Isabella Swan, actually blushed! Me and Edward both glared at Alice. This was something I would expect Rose or Emm do, not the lovable little sugar plum fairy! She was so on my list now! Although, I had to admit, it was a good picture! The dress shimmered in the light, and my hair showed off its red streaks. Edward's hair, a messy untamed lion, shone bronze, the most brilliant colour imaginable! His eyes were closed, as were mine, and he juts looked overall hott!!!

In instinct-me and Richard would do this daily-I stood on tip toes, and pressed my lips to his. I forgot about the great mob of people in my living room, the girls awweing, and the boys whistling, and it was just me and him in the living room. He responded, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck. I saw another flash go off, but this time, we didnt seperate.

In the background, I heard Alice say, "Well, I guess thats all we're going to hear from either of them for now, maybe later, when she graces us with her prescence again, we'll get her to sing us a song." She paused, to see if we would get a hint, but Edward just moved his head slightly, and said, "Go away Alice!" He then turned back to me.

"There we have it, folks." She laughed.

I did just as Edward had done, turned my head slightly, and said, "Just shut up, and get off the stage!"

Some one in the crowd cheered, probably Emmett, and then I heard Alice walk off the stage.

She walked over to us, and expected a reaction. When she didnt get one, she pulled us apart-for a pixie, she was strong-and stared at us. Judging by her face, she looked like she found something, as she said, "I suggest you get upstairs, we dont want a live show! Oh, and by the way, dont ruin that dress!" She sounded annoyed, and then walked over to Jasper, talking to him.

Only then did we look around. The party was back in full swing, but now, the picture on the screen was the second one of me and Edward. We both decided it would be best to move around a bit, say hi to people, so we did.

I started off by going over to Alice, "Im really sorry Alice, but Edward is just soo....hott, cute, sexy, wonderfull, amzing..." I drifted off, and Alice gave me a weird look.

"This is my brother we're talking about, so I dont exactly wanna know what you think about it."

She searched my face, again, and sighed. All she saw there, was love-for Edward-and sorriness.

"I suppose its not your fault.....so, is he a good kisser?!" She asked, animatedly.

"DUH!" I said, and we laughed.

I then circled round, and talked to everyone. I then, got up onstage.

"Heya guys, sorry bout earlier, but who could resist Edward, right?!" I asked, as I laughed, "so anyway, Ive been ordered to sing y'all something, so Im gonna sing lets get excited, Jasper?" I said, as I nodded to him.

The music started, and people started dancing, I joined in, and danced along too.

After the song was finished, I was met by Edward at the bottom of the stage.

We just partyed for the night. At around about 2 o'clock, everyone started heading home.

Rose was going to stay over mine, its not like she could just walk home by herself at 2 o' clock in the morning. The same with Jasper, although he was staying with the Cullens.

"I have had a brilliant idea!" Alice suddenyl exclaimed. "We are all sleeping in our living room tonight!" We all looked at her curiosly, and she explained, "Rose and yourself are going to come round ours, and then we are all going to sleep in the living room, nuhh!" She exclaimed.

So we all went nextdoors, and walked in. "Esme!" Alice shouted, as she walked in. There was a beautiful looking woman in the room. She had light wavy caramel hair, and mothely looking features, though like she could be no older than early thirtees. Next to her, was a man, who looked very young too, though very wise. He had blonde hair, and was very hansome.

"Hello, you must be Rosalie." Esme said to her, then turned to me and said, "and your Bella?"

We both nodded, and smiled. Esme whispered to her husband very dicreetly, "No wonder theyve all fallen for her! She is very beautiful!" I, of course, heard that, and smiled.

"Mum, theyre sleeping round tonight!" Emmett said, as she went into the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later, holding bags of crisps and sweets** (A/n skittles-yay-hyperness-hehe amber, remember geographyy ?!), **she also had 2 bottles of fizzy. One cherryade, and one limeade. "Girls, upstairs, we're getting changed, boys, to Emmett's room, youre getting changed, and bringing down sleeping stuff." Alice said, as she marched us all upstairs.

We turned right at the top, and the guys turned left. We walked into the bedroom, and it's walls were light pink with a clean white fur carpet. There was a walk in wardrobe, about the same size as mine. We all waked over to that, and watched Alice pick between pyjamas. I had a pink cami, and white striped shorts, and Rosalie had little miss naughty short set. Alice eventually picked a silk nighty-probably designer-and slid it on. We walked downstairs, and saw four beds. I wonder how we'll work this one out.

"I vote: Me and rose share a bed, and Bella and Edward share one, that way Jasper and Emmett get their own beds." Alice said, as she went and sat down on the sofa.

"AYE!" They all said, and I just shrugged.

"Thats settled then!" Rose said, as she joined Alice on the sofa.

We all followed suit, and sat down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

theres chapter 17 guys, hope y'all like it, i think its quite boring thouu !!!

please revieww ?!

luvv yaa loadss !!!

xx

Gemzz


	18. the bet

heya guys, i love all of you who review-70 reviews alreadyy !!!

i love ure reviews, so shall we see if we can get it up to 75?

il update then guys, so revieww !!

here the next chappyy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Im bored!" Emmett said, we had just played a game of cluedo, and Emmett didnt get it right, so he chucked the board out the window. "We should go play rounders!"

"Emmett.....its 3 o' clock.....in the morning!" Jasper said, he sounded grouchy though, probably tired.

"Emmett, Il give you a chance, deal?" I asked, this was the only way we were going to get out of doing it.

"He grinned, nodded, then shook my hand, "DEAL!" He boomed.

"Right, Il give you a race, you win, we play, I win, we do whatever I want!" I said as I stood up and stretched.

He stood up too, and we walked to the back door. He ran off up the path, but I knew the short

cut. I dogded my way through the bush, then it was a flat sprint to my field, whereas Emmett would have to go on the incline.

I was there in one minute, waiting for Emmett, a couple of minutes later, he came jogging up, smirking. He probably thought he had won. He walked over to where I was standing, still not realising me, and so I waved.

He shook his head, and looked confused.

"But...you....I......inlead.....back there.......huh?" Was all he got out.

I waited for his breathing to slow, then explained. "I went the short cut, nuhh!" I said, as I turned, and walked back down the way I came.

I heard Emmett follow down after me, and smirked when I realised he wouldnt be able to fit through the bush!

I wandered back into the house, and saw only Edward there. "Where-"

"They went to give us some privacy," He said, as he smiled. I looked at questioningly, "Because I can give you a victory kiss." He explained as he stood up.

He put his arms round my waist, and I put mine round his neck. He lowered his lips to mine, and I hooked my leg around his waist.

Emmett, of course, had to walk in then. "Ahhh!" He shouted, but we didnt pull back. If anything, we deepened it.

After about 5 minutes, we pulled away from each other, to see Emmett staring at us in horror.

"WOW!" He said, then teased Edward by sayin, "Didnt know you had it in ya!"

The rest of them walked in then, and sat down. They probablyy heard what Emmett had said, because Jasper said, "How far did you get?!" Alice then swatted him on the head. He rolled his eyes, before turning to her and saying, "twas only a bit of fun, you....you.....you butt monkey!" Before running to hide behind Emm.

We all just laughed, and then said, "So, Bella, what do you want to do?"

"hmmm."I thought about it.

Instead of saying anything, I just turned to Edward, and kissed him again.

I heard Jasper groan, and Emmett whimper. Alice, however, just said, "Didnt you do enough of that at the party?!"

We ended up just being bored for the next hour, then things got interesting!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for the megaa short chapterr, but someone cough laura cough, was rushing me.

xx


	19. i dare you !

heya guys, this chapterb is dedicated to both twilight-lover21917.5, and darklust34-they both roxx !!!

laura-you are liak really sneakyy!!!!!

so anyway, heres chapter 19...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ended up just being bored for the next hour, then things got interesting!

We played truth or dare, again, but this time, you had to pick truth, then dare, then truth, etc etc.

Emmett was going first, and he was deciding who to pick.

"Jasper!" He finally said, he smiled evily at him, and Jasper glared at him. It was his truth turn, so he just sat there and waited. "Have you ever......had it with Alice?" Emmett said slowly. I noticed Ali pout from the corner of my eye, Im geussing she wanted to!

"Nope!" Jasper said, like he was talking bout the weather.

"So then, Bella, what is your.........favourite moment in life?!" Jasper asked me.

I thought for a minute, then said, "Now!" As I leaned into Edward, and kissed him with passion. He responded eagerly, and put his arms around my waist, I put mine around his neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I hitched my leg up round his waist. His response was him steadying me, as I pulled my other leg to form a vice around him. Eventually, we needed air, and so mearly moved our heads a minimal amount.

I was now staring into his eyes, and they were alight with a firey passion. They danced with mine, and then Jasper cleared his throat loudly. I then unwrapped my legs, and turned to face him, "Good enough answer?!" I asked rhetorically.

He shuddered then said, "Unfortunately..."

Only then did I look around. Rose had a dreamy look on her face, and Alice and Jasper had varied shades of disgust, whilst Emmett was just looking away.

"So then...hmmm....Rose. What were you doing during my party? I didnt see you there." I said, as I turned back to face her.

She looked guilty, and said, "Well....I may of been with...some-" I cut her off by coughing, "-fine, I was with Emmett..." She looked down, and all heads to turned to him. This time, we all had disgust on our face.

Jasper and Edward were muttering to themselves; things like, "Should of known."

Rose finally broke the silence, by saying, "So, Edward, was that your best kiss, like ever?"

"Definately!" He said, and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Emmett, what exactly did you do with Rose?!" Edward asked.

"Mehh, got to second base, thats it." Emmett said nonchalantly.

"So, Eddie, I dare you too.......put on Alices clothes, and sing us a song!"

Edward looked horrified, as did Alice.

He sighed, and walked upstairs. Alice followed closesly, making sure he didnt pick her favourite things.

"So did you like your presents?" Jasper said.

"Presents?!" I asked, I didnt get any presents!

"SH....UGAR!" Rose cried, "We forgot to give them to her!"

"Guys, just give them to me tommorow, no big deal!"

They sighed, but agreed with me. We all then heard footsteps. I looked towards the stairs, and saw edward wearing a poorly fitting pink skirt, with a sequin purple top. I ckoked back laughter, but no one else could.

Ismiled at him, and he smiled back.

He walked down, and stood on the sofa. He then began to sing, I will survive, gloria gaynor **(A/n remember kareoke anyone who knows me liak personally?).**

He actually had an amazing voice, and I was gobsmacked.

He sang the whole song, and I added a harmony in with it. At the end, they were all clapping us, as Iturned to him, and kissed him lightly. He really was amazing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 19, what did you think ?!

short i know, but its lauras fault, not mine. shes the one who reviewed so much that i had to update, when i couldnt be botheredd !

I am now gonna wait till i have 80 reviews, so review-and no laura you cant review 5 timess !

xx


	20. sleep

heya guys, 85 reviewss! y'all roxx!! And tar-you know ure still no.1!

thnx liak soo much for reviewinn !!

btw, if this chapter is kinda random, its cos ive gone high on skittles-taste the freakin rainboww!-but really wanted to update soo.....beware of randomness, may be contagious!!! mwahahahaa!

so heres chapter 20...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He really was perfect!

That had to be one of the best voices I had ever heard!

"WOW!" I said to him, "That was great!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Edward asked, genuine curiosity on his face.

"You have a great voice, think I would know," I said jokily.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!!" Rose suddenly shouted. I took the chance that everyone was looking at Rose, to grab the skittles. "We should like so make a band!" She exclaimed, and Alice jumped from her seat. I finished the bag of skittles, hid the evidence, and looked at them.

They were looking at me questioningly. "What a great idea Rosie!" I said in bad british accent.

"We should all like-" I stopped, and fell asleep.

EDWARD POV (from the Oh my freaking god)

"We should lika so make up a band!" She exclaimed, and Alice jumped up, and started doing a mini victory dance. She looked like Jasper after hes had too many skittles.

We all agreed, apart from Bella. She looked around the room, then said, "What a great idea Rosie!" In a bad british accent. "We should all like-" She stopped abruptly, and slipped to the floor. We all ran to her, but she was just asleep. Rose shook her head, as she found an empty bag of skittles. She must of hyped herself up on skittles, and exhausted herself.

"Im gonna say she ate this whole bag of skittles a couple of miutes ago." Rose said, as she picked up the empty bag. We all stared at her, so she explained, "she does this sometimes, she eats them all, then falls asleep, no point moving her;shell be awake in 10 minutes." She said dismissaly. We all just turned back to Bella, and laughed; she was an odd creature!

"So, you guys, what did you get Bella as a present?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Sweets!" Emmett shouted.

"Shoes," Jasper said.

"Clothes." I added.

Rose said nothing, so we all waited for her.

"oh, you were waiting for me, well, I dont get her anything. We both just go over to hawaii for a while, visit one of my daddys hotels." She shrugged.

"Well, I got her all sorts of stuff!" Alice said happily.

Bella was stiring now, so I walked over to her.

"How many?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"One bag." Emmett said over to her.

"OUCH!" She said, as she stood up.

"Bella and skittles, are lika an alccy with beer!" Rose said.

We all decided to go to bed then, and so we were discussing which bed we got.

"Well, we know who's sleeping with who, so just everyone sit down," Jasper said, as he went to sit down on one of the single beds. Emmett followed, and went and sat down on the other single.

Me and Bella waited for Alice and Rose to decide which bed they wanted, then went and sat down. We got the one furthest away from the door, aparently it was least comfy, but I found it fine.

We pulled the covers back, and laid down.

"Bella was facing the wall, so I laid down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. This just felt so right.

After about 10 miutes, and 4 sets of deep even breathing, I whispered to Bella, "You still awake?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay," I whispered back, and began humming a soft gentle tune. I hadnt heard it before, and was just making it up on the spot. It seemed to fir Bella though, in an odd way, and made me wonder if I should make it a proper tune.

I kept humming it, and eventually heard Bella fall soundly.

I then heard someone get up, and walk over to us. It was Alice.

"She asleep?" SHe mouthed, and I nodded slightly. She coughed lightly, and Rose got up too, she walked over to us, on the waay waking the guys up.

Alice pulled me up gently, and we walked into the kitchen. Rose is going to go get her presents from Bella's, and we are going to get ours. When she wakes up, we're gonna give them too her, kay?" She said quietly and quickly. I nodded, and walked to the door; I had left my present in Emmett's jeep earlier. I returned in minutes, and saw Rose entering Bella's front door. I walked in, and saw the rest of them sat down on their beds.

"OK?" I asked, and they all nodded. They all showed me various packages wrapped up, and I showed them mine. Rose then entered again, and waved Bella's passport at us.

We all smiled, and went back to bed.

Hours later, though it seemed like minutes, we all woke up. It was show time!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there is chapter 20, and il only update next, when i have 90 reviews, and tara forgives me!

xx


	21. presents

heya guys, here is my next chapter, and y'all should thank tara for forgiving me, luvv yuus!

by the way, if i dont update as much today, its because ive got dance, then the pixie day, then fete, then pixies revenge, then fireworks. all for pixie day tomorrow-we do have crazy traditions in Ottery!

heres the next chapterr...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BELLA POV

I had been awake for half an hour, but had stayed laying there, I didnt want to disturb anyone, and so I just stayed put.

I heard some rustling, and guessed someone else was up.

"Rose, should we wake them all up now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but when we wake Edward, be careful not to wake Bella too." Rosalie repiled. If they were planning something for me, I wasnt going to spoil it, so I closed my eyes, as they came over.

I felt Edward shake behind me, but laid there, still. They ahdnt noticed me yet, so I let it stay that way. Edward finally stired, and said, "What?" Obviously not a morning person, he sounded so disorientated. "Edward!" Rose hissed, Im geussing she pointed to me then, because he whispered, "Oh," And tried to maneuver out of the bed without joslting me. I decided to have some fun, and held Edward's arm like a child holds a teddy. They all cursed under their breathe, and I had to stifle giggles. I released my grip, and they all sighed. He slowly moved backwards, and got up. I heard them walking away, and then Emmett being woken, then Jasper.

I heard some rustling, then footsteps towards me. I felt someones gentle hands shake me, and when I refused to 'wake' a firmer pairreplace them.

I was shaken once, before I mumbled, and sat up. "What?" I mumbled incoherently. I heard Rose curse me, then I smiled. She knew I was never disorientated when I woke.

"How long?" She asked.

"Bout half an hour before you 2," I said, as she shot me glares.

I saw the rest all look confused, and explained. "Rose knows me too well, I dont wake up disorientated, and so when I mumbled what incoherently, she knew I had been awake already." They all nodded, and so I continued, "She just asked how long I had been wake, and I replied,"

Alice glared at me, while Jasper and Emmett muttered, "Evil, making me wait," and, "Sneaky little witch!" I smiled at them, and heard their breathing increase, good to know I could still do that to them. I smirked, and they glared at me.

"So, what were you planning?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, before saying, "Happy birthday!" I looked at them curiosly, then realised they were giving me my presents. I was literally hating the fact they hadnt forgot about the presents!

"Sit down then!" I said to them, as we all sat in a circle.

Emmett gave me his first, and said, "Give me some!" I unwrapped the badly covered sweets.

I smiled, and said, "Awwh, thanks Emm!" And hugged him. "Told you she'd like it!" He muttered, and glared at Alice.

Jasper was next, he handed me an actually well wrapped present, and I opened it. There were a pair of white heels**.(a/n pictures of presents on pro.)** "Awwh, thanks Jazz, I was gonna buy more shoes this weekend anyway!" I said, as I hugged him.

Rosalie just showed me my passprt, and I smiled; we went to Hawaii for my birthday every year, then for Rose's we went to Australia **(A/n-tara =D). **It was tradition!

I smiled, and hugged her.

Edward gave me his, It was two things. One was a blue drop pocket dress, and the other was a pair of white shorts. They were both great, and my size! I smiled at him, hugged him, and then kissed him.

Alice was next, and she was carrying like loads of packages. The first was a pair of white jeans. The next was a buckle slash neck cap sleeve top. The third little package was a long line belt tie cardigan, it was black. I also had a white cap sleeve metal trim blazer, and a brown handbag. There was also a package with makeup in, and accesories. I stared at her in shock, this must of cost a fortune. I hugged her anyway, and said, "This must of cost a fortune!"

"Yeah, but how do you think we afforded this place?!" She asked me in a nuh kinda voice.

Why did all my friends have to be freaking rich?! This was so unfair, Rose knows that I dont like people buying me stuff, I can buy it of my own accord, and she could of told them! Me and her going abroad was just a tradition, she takes me to hawaii, I take her to aus.

"Guys, I love your presents, but I dont like people buying me stuff." I said to them.

"Oh, we know. Rose told us, but we bought you stuff anyway." Jasper said, and Alice added, "And you dont mess with the bear and the pixie!" And both her and Emmett did karate moves. I burst out laughing.

"FIne!" I sighed. Stupid no good pixie! Stupid frekin bear!

Then I had an idea, "Emmy bear, you dont want to give me a present do you?" I asked him fluttering my lashes.  
"Must resist, must resist," he was chanting to himself. But pretty soon he gave up, and walked away. Alice was glaring at me, for trying to pull a stupid stunt, and Rose was shaking in silent laughter.

I stood up, and walked over to get a drink. I grabbed a glass from the top cupboard, and turned the tap on. When my glass was full,I shut off the tap, and walked back into the lounge.

"How about we go to the beach?" I asked, as the boys and Rose nodded.

Alice, however, said, "I cant, ive got work!" And made a sad face.

"Im sure I can get you out of it." I said, as I shrugged.

She shook her head, though, and said, "nahh, I ddont mind really. Its just that I do love the beach," She then stood up, and walked up the stairs. We all chuckled at her actions, and I smiled.

"Im gonna go get ready, coming Rose?" I asked as I stood up. She nodded, and I waved to the guys, "We'll be back over in about 10 mins, so be ready!"

We jogged over to mine, and pulled on a tankini, and a kaftan with some white board shorts, while Rose put on her pink bikini and a white dress. I grabbed two towels, and shoved them in a bag, before adding in sun tan lotion, a ball, two magazines, a book and a pack of cards. We both raced downstairs, and I went into the study, whilst Rose went to the kitchen. She packed us a mini picnic, and I left a note for Renee and Charlie. We both then ran to the door, down the path and we were at their front door.

They opened the door, and we shouted, "Beat ya!" and high-fived each other. We turned abck and smiled at them, to see them all looking confused. Rose explained on our way down.

We spent most of the day there, then I had to run back, because I forgot I was meant to be meeting someone to do with my singing.

When me and mum got there, we sat down, and waited for them to come in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 21, and dont expect another one till,

a) i get 100 reviews, thts only 9 more!

b) im back from pixie day-yayy !!!

thnx alot, get reviwinn, i should be back st liak 4.00, or later, but if i stay out all time, itl be liak 11.00, so yeaa

but il need to have tea and stuff, so il just be back when ever!!!

and btw, ure not allowed to review more than once-just get ure friends to review or liak family members-if they dont have an account, do it as an unsigned one!!

xx


	22. the meeting

heya guys, i feel really bad tht i didnt update much yesterday!! but as i said, i was at pixie day all day-hehee mr palmer got owned by little peoplee!!-and got back at liak 11 o' clock, and i was as tired as........a......monkey?! lol

sazzys the hundredth reviewerr !!

tara-you liak roxx!!!

neway, heres chapter 22.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When me and mum got there, we sat down, and waited for them to come in.

After half an hour of waiting, the door finally opened, and two pairs of feet walked in. I looked up, to see one a man, and one a woman. These must be Mike and Lindsay. Mike looked familiar though.

"Hello, Im Mike Twiglet, and this is my wife Lindsay." Mike introcued. "You are Bella, so this must be Renee."

I nodded, and shook both their hands. Mike had a firm grip that if had more power, could brake your hand. Whereas Lindsay was more gentle.

"Okay, darling, can we hear you sing?" Lindsay asked in a soft voice.

"Sure," I said as I walked over to the centre of the room. I smiled, and said, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything, dear!" Lindsay replied.

So I began singing Circus, by Britney Spears.

"Theres only two types of people in the world,

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe."

I sang, and started adding in some moves.

By the time I finished, Mum was clapping, but both Lindsay and Mike's mouths were hanging open.

"Like it?" I asked as I walked back to sit down.

"Amazing!" Mike said, as Lindsay said, "WOW!"

"Il just take that as a yes then!" I said, and we all laughed.

"Right, the reason we wanted to talk to you, was that we wanted to ask if you would make a band with our nephews." Mike said, coming out of his stupor.

I nodded and turned to Renee, ask if it was alright. She nodded and smiled at me, and I said, "But can I still do some shows by myself?" I loved doing shows, just the adrenalin of being there by yourself.

They both nodded and said, "Well, these guys, One plays the piano,but usually sings, one plays the guitar, and one plays the drums, Will that be alright?" I nodded.

"Well, then we'll get you to meet them at some point, why dont you come and have tea round ours tonight?" Lindsay asked.

I nodded, and mum said, "That'd be great, what time and where?" She asked.

"Well, we're staying with my sister, so we'll meet there, then maybe go out for tea?" Mike said.

"Sure, where do they live?" I said.

"Not far from here, at Inglenook, also known as 26 Luscombe road," **(A/n, sorry guys, I had to do it, and yes Amber, it does exist!) **

"Wait, what?" I asked, it couldnt be.

"Yes, 26 Luscombe road, why?" Lindsay asked me.

I laughed, and said, "That's right nextdoor to where we live!"

We all laughed together, and I said, "So it's Em, Jazz and Edward, is it?!" And they looked at me. "Do they even know your doing this?" I asked, how could they not tell me?!

"No, its a present, we normally dont see them, so when we do come over, we get them big presents. Would it be okay if you didnt tell them?" she asked.

I smiled, and said, "Thats fine with me," And then said, "It'll be payback for buying me presents," and grinned evily.

They all looked at me like I was mad. I smiled at them-normally-and they smiled back, atleast I could still charm people.

"So, what time should we come over?" I asked.

"How about half 6? Can you do that?" Lindsay asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I dont have a show tonight."

We all stood up then, and shook hands again, "See you there." I said, as I walked out.

I jogged over to the car. I loved my silver 2009 honda jazz sports car.

I drove home, and beat my mum. I ran upstairs, and had a quick shower, making sure that all of the strawberry shampoo was washed out of my hair.

I wrapped a towel around me, and ran into my wardrobe. I walked over to the 'fancy' shelf, and looked along it. I eventually picked a pink/red cami dress that ended just above the knee.

I aplied some makeup: mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss and shimmer powder, then went shoe hunting.

I eventually found some velvet bee ruffles, in pink, and so put them on too.

I jogged down the stairs, and saw my mum waiting for me.

"Oh, hunny, you look great!" She said as she hugged me.

"Thanks, but what should I do for my hair?" I asked, Renee used to be a hairdresser, so would be able to help.

"Hmmmmm, how about we plait it, and twist it up like this?" She said, as she demonstrated. "Or we just straighten it?"

After about 10 minutes of deciding, she finally chose to curl the top layers, and straighten the bottom.

We finished just in time, and so we walked out the door, and over to the Cullens'.

There was a sign on the door saying,

_Bella, Renee,_

_Please go round the back,_

_We want it to be a suprise to the boys,_

_And Alice has a friend over, so we want to suprise them too,_

_We will see you soon, _

_Come in though the back door, and one of us will be in the kitchen,_

_M+L_

We looked at each other, and tore the note off, we then went round the passageway, and went in the back door.

As promised, Lindsay was in the kitchen, waiting for us.

"When I say, 'here is you present' walk in please Bella. Renee, you can follow if you want." She said to us, before walking in to the dining room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 22, hope you liak it!!!

please review, and il update when i gets 105 reviews-thts not hard if i got 9 last chapterr !!!!

xx

Gemzz


	23. first band meeting

heya guys, i love all of the people who review!!! so do it!!!!

This is my second update today, so y'all better liak itt!!

kayy, ima do this update, and the next one, then i wont review till i get 110 reviews-thts fair, only 10 reviews fore 3 chapters

so heres chpter 23...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked in, she said, "Now, Alice Il give you your present tomorrow, so please be patient, but boys, you will get your present in a minute, kay?" She said, adn waited for a reply.

"Yeah," they all said nonchalantly.

"Right, I know you've always wanted to make a band," Alice gasped at that, and I could imagine the anger on her face, as the boys looked away from her nervously. "so, here is your present."

That was my cue line, so I walked out. I turned the corner, and smiled at them, "hey guys" I said.

They all looked confused.

"Bella, here, is going to be your new band member." Mike said to them, and they all stared at Mike, then Lindsay, and me. I waved, and said, "So guys, who plays what?" But then added, "I mean, I know one plays piano and sings, one plays guitar, and one plays drums, but who does which?"

They all shook off their suprise, and Jasper said, "Well, Em plays the drums, I play the guitar, and Eddie boy plays the piano."

"Cool!" I said, I had kind of geussed that, although I could also of seen Jasper on drums, wild blonde hair going everywhere.

Esme and Carlisle entered then, and said, "Oh, how nice to see you again, Bella, what brings you here?"

"Well, Im your son's 'present'" I said jokingly. "Im going to be in there band, as a present from Mike and Lindsay." And they looked stunned too.

"Wow!" Esme breathed, "You really out-do yourself every year, Michael!"

Mike grinned, and replied with, "this was Linds' idea!"

Lindsay then smiled at them, and only then did I remember Alice had a friend round. I looked over to her, and saw Rose, big suprise.

I smiled, and waved at them, and they waved back.

"Go practice, guys, we want a performance later!" Carlisle said, as he ushered us into the room that before was a study. I geuss it was going to become our band room.

I saw that there were already instruments there, and said, "So, have you guys composed anything yet?"

They all nodded, and walked over to there respective instruments.

Emmett began playing a steady beat, and then Jasper came in with a basic tune. Edward added in the back ground, and I geussed he only played as something to do before singing. I was suprised when I didnt hear any lyrics. The tune, however, was a solid 4 minutes, 34 seconds.

"That was great, what about lyrics though?" I asked, and Edward replied with, "Oh, we havent got any yet," and looked ashamed.

"Thats fine, Im sure we'll figure some out." I said, and he looked abck up to me. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"How about we start with the chorus?" I asked, and sat down in a spinning office chair.

They began playing, and a few wordss came in my head. I started writing down some words.

_'cause youre not a man, _

_your just a mannequin, _

_I wish you could feel,_

_that my love is real, _

_but youre not a man. _** (Mannequin by Katy Perry)**

When they finished, I told them to play it again, and began singing it quietly to myself.

I nodded, and then said, "Well, Ive got some words that might be okay, if you wanna hear it." I said, and they nodded. I stood up, and walked over to the microphone.

They all started playing, and I waited for my cue.

I began singing, and at the end, they all clapped and Emmett said, "She really is good at this stuff!" And they all clapped more.

Just then,there was a knock on the, and Esme came in shortly after. "Teas ready," she said soflty, and we all went out the dining room.

There was a load of food on the table, and the rest of the people were stood in the other door way. "You may now sit down," Esme said, as she entered. Just then, a phone rang. Renee put her hand in her pocket, and revealed her phone. She pressed a button on the pad, and started talking. "Yes........yes of course,........alright.......yes." She then hung up.

"Im sorry, but Charlie is still at work, and his car has broken down, he needs me to pick him up. Im terribly sorry, but Im going to have to leave," She said to Esme and Carlisle.

"Thats fine, dear, come around again another night, and bring Charlie with you." Esme said, as she hugged her goodbye.

Carlisle sat at the head, with Esme on his left. Jasper sat next to Esme, with Edward next to him, and Emmett after that. At the other end, was Mike, with Lindsay on left. I sat next to her, with Rose on my other side, and Alice next to her.

We all picked at the food, Emmett taking the most, and talking to each other. The whole time though, I was thinking about the song, adding a few lyrics. By the time we had finished our main, I had finished the song, and was just tweaking it. I declined desert, and went back to our band room, and wrote down the lyrics.

_How do I get  
Closer to you  
When you keep  
It all on mute  
How do I know  
The right way  
To love you_

I had just finished the first verse, when the door opened. It was Edward.

I continued writing, and he came over to see how I was doing.

I had finished, and was practising by the time Em and Jazz walked in.

Edward was on his piano, whilst I was plying on Jaspers guitar.

I smiled at them, and they smiled back. I had stopped playing, and gave Jasper his guitar back,

whilst Emmett went over to the drums.

"So guys, Ive finished the lyrics, and so, do ya wanna hear them?" I asked them.

They both nodded, and so the music started.

By the time Carlisle came in to aske how we were going, we had practised mannequin to perfection, and we starting a new song.

"So, hows it going?" Carlisle asked as he walked in.

"GREAT!" Emmett boomed, and we all laughed.

"Yeah, its going good, we have one song finished, for our performance tonight, and these guys are great musicians!" I said, and Carlisle laughed and said, "How much did they pay you to say that?!" We all joined in laughing, and then Carlisle said, "oh, so you can actually give us a show now then?" And we all nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is guys, chapter 23.

Please revieww:

reviews make for a happy daddys little superstar,

and a happy daddys little superstar, means more updates faster

and more updates faster means everyones happy.

So revieww!!!

luvv yuus tara!!

xx

Gemzz


	24. mini performance

heya guys, this is my third update today, so remember no more till 110 reviews, unless i feel very loved by what liak one or two people put in reviews.

tara-i srsly luvv yuus, reviewinn all again using ure friends account-you roxx, xx

heres chapter 24..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We followed him out into the living room, but I asked if we could do it outside, theres more space for my moves.

They all agreed, and we all filed outside. On the other side of a big lawn, was a patio area. It had a couple of benches on it, and a wide space for us to perform.

once evryone was sat down, and all the instruments were set up, I said, "Heya guys, this is our performance, so y'all are privalleged." I said, and we all laughed. "Anyway, our first, and only, song is mannequin.

The music then started up, and I waited for my cue.

I began singing, with a few basic moves, and as we went on. did more daring stunts.

When we finished, we had loud applaud, and Esme came over and hugged us each in turn. I was suprised I got hugged too, but she said to me, "Youre going to become a big part in my family, Bella, I can sense, being a mother and all," and smiled warmly. I couldnt help but smile back.

"Encore, encore, encore, encore!" Rose and Alice were chanting, and i replied with, "we would, yanno, but thats is our only song at the moment!" That shut them up!

I turned around to cheer the guys on their first performance, but I found myself kissing Edward. Im not sure how I did, all I rember is that the people around us f\ded away, and it was just me and Edward left. In reality, though, they were all still there, Emmett coughing loudly, trying to get us to brake apart. The girls, however, all looked on lovingly, as did Carlisle and Mike.

Eventually, we broke apart for air-only after about 10 minutes though-and I looked around. It was starting to get dark, so I said, "I might wanna start heading home soon, it is getting dark." And they all looked at me like I was mad.

"Bella, you live right next door! it doesnt take two miutes to get home." Emmett said.

I smirked evily at him, and said, "Okay then, more time to do this," and leaned into Edward again.

I heard Jasper say, "Well done! you walked right into that one!" and sigh.

After another ten minutes, we broke apart, and Esme said, "How about we go inside now, if theyre done performing."

We all nodded, and before I could walk forward, Edward picked me up bridal style.

I was suprised, to say the laest, but didnt order him to put me down.

When we got inside, I did ask him why he did, and he simply replied with, "I wanted to," and shrugged. I smiled at his nonchalance, and he smiled back. He set me down gently, and I said, "Im gonna go home, thank you for having me, Carlisle, Esme." I then turned back to Edward, and said, "Love you, gonna miss ya!" And walked out the door.

I went round the back way, and heard a rustle in the bushes, but said it was probably just the wind.

I quickly ran inside, and got ready for bed.

I laid down, and then, there was a knock on the window....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thts chapter 24 guys, hope you liaked it, and whos at the windoww ?!?!?!

revieww!!!

xx


	25. get off my property!

sorry for leaving the last chappyy on a cliffie, but it needed drama!!! this idea may turn out horribly....=S

luvoo tara

here is chapter 25 (thnx to tara for reviewinn 14 times..so far....) .....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid down, and then, there was a knock on the window....

....I opened the curtains to reveal a face I knew, but had never seen personally before, Jacob Black. Rapist and murderer Jacob Black. Jacob Freaking Black.

Any normal person would be scared, but I wasnt. I opened the windiw a crack, and said, "What do you want?!"

He seemd shocked that I wasnt scared. But replied with, "you!"

I gasped, but still wasnt afraid. "Well, thats just tough!" I said back to him.

"Wait!" He said, as I tuned around. "I didnt mean it like that! I meant, I want you to help me!" I turned back to face him, and he continued. "I mean, youve got to be rich right? I mean youre a freaking singer, you wear designer stuff!"

"Your point being?" I asked, I had to admit, I sounded like a snobby little brat at the moment.

"I mean, you could help me out!" He said, and I just closed the curtain on him, if he tried anything, my Dad's a cop, he couldnt touch me!

I went and turned the light off, before climbing back into bed. Outside, I could hear Jacob Black saying, "Damn! The snobby b***h! who does she f**king think she is?! B***H!!! " He coninued cursing, so I just ignored him.

I eventually fell asleep, and when I woke up, I went over to the window. Sure enough, Jacob Black was still there, asleep, so I took this chance to get changed quickly, and open the window a bit again.

"OI! what do you want from me?!" I asked him, as he stretched, and looked around.

"Whats it to you?!" He snapped back.

"Well, either tell me what you want, or Il get you kicked off my property!" I shouted at him.

He looked stunned and then said, "You do that!" He looked smug, as I walked away from the window, but he didnt know I was going to join him on the balcony, though he wouldnt be on there for long.

I opened the door, and he stood there, and looked at me as if I was mad.

"I told you Id kick you off my property!" I said, as I walked over to him. He looked scared as I walked over to him, and I smiled, as I ounched his arm. He stared at me, his face contorting in pain. I smiled, and kicked him in the gut. "Stay away from me!" I said, as I punched his nose. I heard a crack as it made contact, and then another when he fell to the ground. I smiled, and walked back indoors. I saw my phone vibrating, and ran to it.

_Bella,_

_Band practise-11.00_

_come if poss_

_xx_

_Edward_

I replied quickly, saying,

_Edward, _

_Ima b there, can i come now?_

_bord outta mi mind_

_xx_

_B_

I grabbed my phone, and ran down the stairs. When I got there, I saw a note:

_Bells,_

_There have been traces of Jacob Black around our neighbourhood, _

_If you see anyone looking suspicious, please report him, and be careful_

_Dad x_

Charlie was always very protective of me, though he showed no emotions. It was just like him to leave a letter. The kiss at the bottom had to have been forced out of him; he never did anything like this of his own accord!

I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl of coco pops. Just then, my phone vibrated, and I read the new text.

_B_

_sure, u can come ovr now!_

_im bord too!_

_E_

I finished my bowl of coco pops, and put it in the dishwasher. I then ran out to the door, and grabbed my key. The door was already open-from dad-but Renee would probably go out later, and so I would need it to get abck inside!

I walked over to the front door, but on my way, saw another idiot-thats two so far!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there is chapter 25, so please revieww !!

xx

luvoo!


	26. band prctise

guys, i love all of y'all who review, so xoxo to those guys,

tara-my aussie twin-i luvv yuus!

and geuss what, i already have 131 reviews so farr!!!

so, heres chapter 26...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard just had to be there, didnt he?!

"What do you want?!" I asked harshly, he looked taken aback by my tone, but quickly regained composure.

"You know, what you did hurt, but what you said, and meant by it hurt more!" He said, sadness in his voice. If I hadnt already had to deal with one idiot today, maybe I would of cared.

"Move!" I odered, and when he didnt, I said, "I can always knock you out, you'll move then!"

He looked disgusted, "what happened to the Bells that only used violence as a last resort?!"

"She disapeared, with her love and respect of you!" I replied, menace saturating my voice. "You know, maybe if I hadnt already to beat the crap out of someone, I might take it easy on you."

"Wait-who was it?" He sounded alarmed.

"Jacob Black, you know the rapist and murderer?!" I said, and his eyes widened.

"You could of gotten hurt, Bells, how could you do that to Charlie and Renee?!" He asked.

"Well, I didnt! I can take care of myself!" I replied, and just pushed pass him. "And I told you not to come near me, my family, my house, or anything that I know, or knows me!" I screamed.

I walked on, and walked into the Cullens' house.

They all saw me, hair flyaway, face flustered, and said, "what happened?!"

"Ummm...Richard!" Edward snarled at that, but then appologized, and I continued, "Jacob!" And they all gasped.

"Jasob who?!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time, and they looked very scary.

"Black!" And they all stared at me.

"What did he do to you?!" They all asked, again in syncronization.

"Nothing, I, on the other hand, knocked him out." Jasper and Emmett smiled at that.

"Where is he?!" Rose snarled, and I replied with, "Probably still on my balcony, I didnt focuse how hard I hit, so he may be out all day!"

"Shes probably a better body guard than even you, Emm!" Jasper said in amaziment, and I smiled.

"Looks, strngth, interlect, that girl is amazing!" Alice said, and I curtsied.

"Lets go practise, band!" I said, and made my way over to our room.

I was suprised to see it had been redecorated. I saw Esme sat in the corner, admiring it, and realised she must of done it.

"WOW!" I said, and Esme looked up.

"Like it?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Well, I figured it needed redoing, and was kinda boring beofre!" She said, as she stood up.

"I know it doesnt matter what I thnk, but its great!" I said to her, and she glared at me.

"Why wouldnt it matter?!" She dared me.

"Well, if you think about it, Im just the girl next door." I said.

"Youre much more than that honey! Youre also my daughter's best friend, one of my son's best friend, and my other son's soon to be girlfriend. Your like family!" She exclaimed, and I smiled at her.

"Exactly, soon to be girlfriend, one of Emm's best friend, Im no one special."

"How about, the daughter of one of my friend's, the daughter of one of my husbands friends, the band member of my sons', the girl both my sons' and their best friend has a crush on. THE Isabella Swan!" She said. "Your more important than any of us, as you mean more to so many more people!" She said to me, and I had to agree that I was known about by a lot of people!

I sighed, and the door opened. The booys filed in, and Esme said to me, "soon-to-be girlfriend, make that soon-to-be disapear!" I had to smile at that, and she smiled with me.

"Kay, guys, I heard a song last night, and I was wondering if y'all wanted to hear it?" I asked them.

"Im liak 8ft 4, blonde hair to the floor,

you shortys never thought I dreamed about rapping hard-core!" **(Thug story taylor swift, ft. t-pain) **I rapped, then burst out laughing.

"Im sorry, but thats not what I wanted to show you, just a joke, okay?" I asked, and their faces all turned into amusement.

"Any way, what I wanted to sing was:

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I say would it be a sin" I began, and they all smiled, so I continued.

"If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

To the sea

So it goes

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be " They all clapped, and said, "wow!"

I smiled, and said, "Shal we do it then?!"

They all cheered, and so we got practising.

Esme came in a couple poh hours later, and invited us to go on a picnic with them, Mike and Lindsay, and Alice and Rose.

We all agreed. Mike, Lindsay, Carlisle and Esme all went in Carlisle's black BMW, whilst all us 'kids' went in my jazz.

As there were 6 of us, and only 5 seats, Alice sat on Jaspers lap. Edward sat in front with me, with Ammett in the middle at the back, Rose had the window seat, and Jasper and Alice had the other window seat. I followed Carlisle down the road, and then Edward's phone rang.

He spoke into it, and then said to me, "do you know where canaan way park is?"

"yeah," I replied, adn he said, "Thats where we going, if you dont wanna follow Carlisle."

I nodded, and sped up, I had been here many times a child with Renee, and so knew the shortcuts. As it was their first time there, they were following a map, and said I might wanna get there quicker.

I drove down the deserted back roads, and got here in 5 minutes.

We all got out of my car, and went round to the boot where we had put a blanket in so we could sit down. I locked my car, and lead the way.

We sat down just outside the kids park. I remembered being here as a kid, and my eyes started to tear. I turned around, and saw all eyes on me. "Whats the matter?" They all asked urgently.

"Nothing, just remembering coming here as a kid." I said, as I smiled and sniffed.

Half an hour later, the adults came over to us.

"So, how long have you been waiting?" Lindsay asked, and I replied with an, "Only about half an hour," and she looked astonished.

"HOW?! the traffic was terrible!" Carlisle said, and he looked exhausted.

"Back roads!" I said, and smiled.

"So, lets get this picnic started!" Emmett said, as he dove his hand into one of the baskets Esme had packed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was kinda boring, but please review!

i shal-eth update-eth at 140 reviews!!!

xx

Gemzz


	27. picnoc

heya guys, please read my friends story-it freakin roxx lalaa!!! its on my favess!

and read tara's story too, cos she and her story roxx!! luvoo tara!!

btw, if i dotn update much tonight, blame the fact i had my freakin cervical cancer injection today!!!

so heres chapter 27...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, lets get this picnic started!" Emmett said, as he dove his hand into one of the baskets Esme had packed.

We all laughed when Esme hit Emmett's hand, "Guests first, Emmett!" she scolded.

"But, mom!" He whined back, and she gave him a look which just dared him to go any further.

He shook his head, and looked stubborn.

"Yo, Esme, let Bella handle this." Jasper said, as he nodded at me. Esme looked intrigued, so I did as wanted.

"Emmy bear? You dont mind if I pick my food first, do you?" I asked, fluttering my lashes.

He responded as I knew he would, and replied with, "Of course not, Bella!" And smiled. I smiled back, and he then came out of is stupor. I smirked at him, and turned to face Esme.

She amd Lindsay were grinning, and Carlisle and Mike were gobsmacked. It was funny to imagine I had just flirted with someone, infront of their parents and relatives.

"Wow!" They said in unison, and I smiled. "Never thought I see Emmett say that someone could eat before him!" Carlisle said, whilst Mike high fived me.

I smirked at Emmett, and then Jasper said, "Well, if that didnt work, she could of just knocked him out!"

The adults just stared at us, and so I said, "I did alot of self defense as a child, and have a lot of strength from that and dance and gymnastics." Jasper then, had to add, "Why dont you give us a demostration?"

I sighed, and walked over to him. "I meant on Emmett!" He said, panicking, whilst I said, "Come on Jazzy, im already here now!" And with that, punched him lightly.

The adults all stared at me in shock, whilst Edward and Emmett chuckled.

"Dont worry, he'll only be out for five miutes, max." And they all visibly relaxed.

"Hurry up and eat, Bella!" Emmett whined, "If youre going first, be quick, some of us are hungry."

I glared at him, and he shut up. I smiled, and just picked out a fairy cake. I nibbled the edges, whilst everyone else stuffec their faces. When we had all finished, Carlisle offered everyone a game of rounders. We all accepted, and were deciding teams.

"Look, which ever team has Bella, is going to win, so lets just play with adults against kids." Emmett said.

"Lets make this interesting!" Emmett said, as he smirked. "My team wins, we get to chose what we do for the next month! You win, you get the same privaleges." Carlisle nodded, but then, Emse said, "But, thats unequal. We'll juts have to have Bella too." in mock sorrow, I smiled at her, and played along.

"Im so sorry, but if thats how it must be..." I said, walking over to the bowlers box.

"You dont mind if I bowl right?" I asked, and they all nodded, tellin me to go ahead.

"S**T!" Emmett mutterd under his breathe.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme screamed, as she glared at him. "How dare you utter a curse in the prescence of a lady?!" She asked him rhetorically, but Emmett being Emmett replied with, "Well, really theres no Lady! You and Lin are family, and Bella practically is, so HA!"

We all had to stifle laughter, as Esme stormed, "Oh, so because I am family, I am not a lady?! Does that mean you are not a man?!"

"Well........technically, im only 17...." He drifted off.

We all stared at him in shock, Emmett would never say he wasnt a man!

"Lets just play!" MIke said, breaking the tension.

We all agreed, and stood in position.

The game was played, and our team won, as predicted, and now Emmett was complained about, "Not having an impartial moderator" Who even knew he could say big words?!

We were now debating what to do next.

"SHOPPING!" Alice and Rose screamed, and we all laughed.

Esme and Lindsay agreed, and I said I didnt mind. All the boys sighed, and said, "Great! We get to spend the next 6 hours in a shopping centre!" My eyes widened, I hadnt thought about it from that perspective!

I sighed, and was deciding how to 'disapear' into the crowds.

"Dont even think about it, Isabella Marie Swan!" Rose said, damn! She must of figured I would try something.

I glared at her, and sighed. I helped Esme and Lindsay clear up, and walked to my car.

I got in, and waited for the others.

"I wanna drive!" Emmett screeamed, and I shook my head at him.

"TOUGH!" I snarled. I had only had my car a few days, no way was I ready to get it destroyed!

He pouted, and got in the back. I smiled, and started the trek to the centre.

We got there in five minutes flat, and were waiting for the adults to arrive.

"So, where first?" Jasper said in a monotone, and I smiled.

"Ummm......how about tropshells?" **(A/n forgive me, but I dont exactly know of any designers or stuff, not really being into fashion, so made up names!) **Rose asked, and I shook my head.

"Primark!" I said, no way was I spending hours in a designer shop. I could handle shopping in primark, peacocks, QS, NORMAL SHOPS, but I dont do designer!

Rose sighed, and said, "Bella, how many times do I haev to tell you, designer is better!!!" She sounded frustrated.

I smirled, and said, "If you even try to get me to go designer, Il just drive home!" I said, and hse stared me down. She didnt win though, and said, "She's not bluffing!" To Alice, who sighed, and replied with, "Well, I dont do non-designer, so she can go by herself in_ those _shops!"

I glared at her, and walked off. To my suprise, the boys followed.

We went into primark first, and I felt a vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone, and read the text:

_Bella,_

_go to primark with the boys, we'll meet you there, well I and Carlisle will. _

_Esme_

I smiled, and told the boys what their mum had said.

I was looking round, when I heard Esme saying, "Il be with Bella, if you need me."

I turned, and saw her wave to me. I waved back, and smiled.

"So, Bella, what brought you to primark?!" She asked.

I smiled, and said, "Well, I dont do designer, never have, and so whenever I go shopping with Rose, I make her go to primark, peacocks, QS, anything like that instead."

She nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you should go try this top on!" She said, ad sounded so much like my mother when she took me shopping. I smiled, and looked at what Esme was holding up.

It was a black strap top, with the wirds, 'superstar' in white. There were glitter stars around it, and I had to admit it looked nice. I nodded, and she passed it to me.

We continued like that, both giving each other advice, and then we heard Emmett booming, "Whatdya mean, you dont sell glow in the dark thongs and bra sets?!" We both looked at each other, beofre running over to him.

We pulled him out of the store, and Esme asked, "Why would you even want a glow in the dark bra and thong?!" Emmett was about to reply, when Esme said, "On second thoughts, dont wanna know!"

I laughed, and went back into the shop to purchase our items.

When I eventually got to the front of the queue, there was an anouncement saying, "Will all customers please move aside so Bella Swan has a good stay here."

I glared at the speaker, and ducked my head down.

I then moved over to the free till, and the girl serving saw me, and screamed. "Oh my god! Im serving a famous person!"

"Not for long," I said, as I moved away from the till.

I left our stuff at the door, adn asked Esme if she could buy it, as I had been 'spotted' as the paparazi's called it.

She looked at me appologetically, and then walked in. I dont see what all the hype was about, its not like I was as famous as say Leona Lewis, or Kristen Stewart! **(A/n sorry, had to do itt!!) **

She came back out, looking weary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boring chapter, but why is Esme weary, why did Emmett want to buy a glow in the dark bra?

these questions shal be answered when I get 150 reviews!

xx

Gemzz


	28. emergency

heya guys, luvv all y'all who revieww!!! espescially tara...xx aussie twinn!!

and guys, i have a new story up too, so please read and revieww!!

heres the next chapter....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came back out, looking weary.

"I know you cant help it, but your fan's are _very_....annoying!" She said, and sat down next to us.

I looked at her appologetically, and said, "Im sorry!"

We saw the boys all running out, and I laughed; guess they got stuck in the crowds too!

They were all breathing heavily, and I laughed harder. "Cant escape a crowd, boys?" I asked between laughs.

They both glared at me, not Carlisle, and said, "Why did you have to be famous?!" I laughed even harder, and they sighed. I smirked.

"So, what now?" I asked, and they all looked around the centre, trying to think of a good place.

"FOOD!" Emmett screamed, and we all looked at him.

"Man, you just ate!" Jasper said, and Emmett shrugged.

"Who cares?!" And we all just shook our heads.

My phone vibrated, and played, thug story by Taylor Swift and T-Pain.

I forgot it was my phone, and started rapping along with T-swizzle.

When the song ended, I realised I was stood on a bench, rapping to my text alert tone, in the main shopping centre!

I stood down, and smiled at the people who were all staring at me.

I opened my phone, and read the text from Rose.

_Bella!_

_Come here! Its important! _

_Rose xx_

I stared at my phone in horror.

"What the matter?" Esme asked, as she came and looked over my phone.

"OH! We've got to go find them!" She said after she had read it.

I just nodded, and indicated for them t follow me, before sprinting off.

I got there in 2 miutes, and ran in, looking round to try to find them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thats it guys, sorry its soo short, but i wanted to leave it on a cliffie, so please revieww!!!

xx


	29. truths told

heya guys, i am liak soooo bored right noww!!!! so i decided to write the next chappy heres the next chapter....

...oh, and by the way.....SM owns all....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got there in 2 miutes, and ran in, looking round to try to find them.

I glanced round everywhere, then almost screamed when I saw them waving. Normally.

I turned around, and walked right into Emmett. Just like the first day I met him.

"MOVE!" I ordered, and he moved without a word.

I stormed off to my car, and got in. Slamming the door behind me. I then texted Esme saying:

_Esme,_

_could you and Carlisle or Mike or Lindsay come instead of Rose and Alice in my car? _

_Im not talking to them for making us rush over so that they can play dress up life-sized!_

_Bella_

I waited for a reply, and it take a minute after.

_Bella,_

_sure hunny, we'll be right there with the boys too._

_Esme_

I smiled a small tight smile, and then went back into glaring at the windsheild.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on my window. I looked up, and saw Esme.

I unlocked the doors, and waited for them to come in.

Esme rode shotgun, with the three boys in the back.

I pressed play on my cd player, before revving the engine. I was suprised when it was the cd I had made.

What it takes came on, and I smiled as I sang along.

It continued like that, everyone else silent with me singing along to myself. I smiled when the cd ended, and hadnt noticed id driven home yet.

"Arent you coming, Bella?" Esme asked, and I nodded.

I sighed, and pulled the keys out, before shutting the door and locking it.

I walked in and said, "This may seem rude, but right now Im just going to go tyr out these old songs again, most of them I havent sung in years!" I said, as I walked to out band room.

~* X *~

"Bella?" Alice asked, and I stopped singing, and just played the guitar.

"Bella, I know youre med, but please talk to me, I miss you!" She moaned, and I stopped abruptly.

"Alice, I ran all the way across the city for you, thinking my best friends were in danger, and then I find out all you really wanted to do was play dress up! You dont know how it feels to think your best friends are in danger! I do, my last best friend was raped, and abused by her dad, and eventually he killed her! How was I suppose to know there wasnt a robber attacking you, or you were in an accident?!" I sighed, fighting back tears. "You dont know what its like!"

I ran out of the room, and left the Cullen house, going into my own.

I broke down just inside the door of our house, and just crumpled in tears. I hadnt relived that memory, and now its come up to the surface again.

I jjust lay there for a while, untill there was a knock on the door...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

who's at the door?!

find out when i get 160 reviews...

xx


	30. hi bella

thank you guys for all the reviewss!!

i love y'all, i now have 168!!!

i wanna thank tara for the idea of who it was, she roxx! Luvoo aussie twin!

right, guys, i have a very serious question, and its really important to my friends and i! who's hair do you prefer...Edward.....Japer......Emmett? and why? Btw, mines Jazzy boy cos its just awesomee !!!!

heres chappy 30.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just lay there for a while, untill there was a knock on the door...

I lay there, just wondering whether I should even bother getting up.

If it was Jacob, he wasnt getting an apology anytime soon......or ever. If Richard still hadnt got the hint, I would just shut the door anyway. And if it was Rosalie or Alice, I would just shut the door anyway, so whats the point?!

Then again, if it was any of the boys, I would let them in. Esme or Carlisle, I would let them in. And if it was just Charlie or Renee forgotten their key, I would let them in.

After debating for a minute, I stood up and opened the door.

"Bella?" A quiet voice asked.

Oh my god!** (A/n hehee amber-oh my jaspers hair!) **

It was Angeler Weber, a ggirl who went to school with me. She was one of my only friends.

"Angela?!" I asked, even though I knew it was her.

We both nodded, and hugged each other. It seemed like an eternity since I had seen her, even though it had only been a couple of months!

"Come in!" I screamed, and led her into the living room.

"Your house is even bigger than I remember!" She said, as she sat on the recliner.

I smiled, and said, "Do you remember my room?!" She opened her mouth, but then shook her head. I grinned, and then pulled her up the stairs.

I opened my door, and heard her gasp.

"How many rooms is this?! 2?" She asked, and I laughed.

"Come on, Ange! You should know that its 4!" I said, and her eyes popped wide **(A/n amber-remember poopys?!)**.

We both laughed, and then sat on a bed each, I still had 6 in here from the sleepovers!

"So, what are you up to now?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Im doing sixth form at school, but on the weekends, I help out at the library or local book shop." She said, she always was into books! "You?"

I smiled before saying, "Im a singer, but I help out at primary sometimes. Also, as a present to my neighbours, Im in a band with three guys." I said, adn could see her curiosity bubbling.

"What do you mean present?" She asked, then added, "dont say if you dont want to!" She was always too caring of her friends.

"Right, well there were these two people, Lindsay and Mike, who asked me to go and meet with them to talk about something. I agreed, and when I got there, they asked if I would join a band with their nephews 'cos they've always wanted to make it ya know? I agreed, and we said I would go for dinner with them and theyre family, to meet the nephews. It turned out they were my next door neighbours, and they had already slept round my house before!" I smiled as I remembered the story.

She smiled, before saying, "Which one?" I didnt have to ask what she meant.

I sighed, before saying, "Edward, he's got bronze wild hair**(A/n thou jaspers is bettaa!and no i aint a chav!),** plays the piano, has a wonderful voice, and is soo hott!" I was sure my look had gone dreamy, as she smiled.

"He sounds nice!" She said, and I replied, "Il text him, he can come over!" I said, and got my phone out.

_Edward,_

_Can U come over, bring the guys if U want,_

_Mi old frend is here, and I want U to meet her, mayB we cood play som songs?_

_Bella xx xx xx(cood go on 4evr!)_

I smiled as I sent it, and waited for a reply.

_Bella,_

_sure, but Emmett's busy with Rose =S_

_Jazz will com thouu_

_Edward xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(go on 4evr too!)_

I smiled, and saw Angela looking over to see what his reply was.

"If you both love eachother, why dont you get together?" She asked, and then, again, added, "Dont reply if you dont wanna!"

"Relax, Ange! It just that I only just broke up with Richard!" I said, and then heard a knock on the door. I smiled, and pulled her back downstairs.

I opened the door for them, and they both walked in.

Jasper walked in first followed by Edward.

"Hey Bella, Hey....." Jasper drifted off, when he didnt know her name.

"Angela," she said, and smiled.

"Hey Angela, Im Jasper." He said, extending his hand out for her. Chivalry seriously wasnt dead in the Cullen family, or extended family should I say?

I smiled, and Edward then said, "Hi Angela, hi beautiful."

I smiled, and said, "Heya hott stuff," I said, as he smirked.

"Guys, you have other people here, people who dont exactly wanna hear this conversation!" Jasper said, and I smirked, before saying, "Then you wont wanna see this either!" And leaned up to kiss Edward.

He smiled against my lips, before wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

In the background, I heart Angela ask, "How long do they stay there for?!" And Jasper sighed before saying, "Atleast 10 minutes. Edward would do anything for Bella, and Bella's never out of breathe because of all the sport she does!"

I smirked, and decided to be mean to Jazz, by wrapping my legs around Edward waist. Edward felt my smirk, and smiled back, saying he knew my plan, and approved.

We stayed joint together, until he had to come up for air.

I took a glance at Jasper, to see him look anoyed, so I winked at him, before pressing my lips against Edward's again.

WE continued like that for a while, before Jasper threatened, "Edward Anthony Cullen! If you do not stop now, I will tell Bella what happened when you were 6!" Edward immediatly pulled back, and I jumped down.

I smirked, before turning to Jasper, and saying, "Come on Jazzy, you know you dont mind!" And

fluttered my eyelashes.

I smiled as he responded like normal, and said, "Thank you, now apologize."

"Im sorry, Edward," And I laughed.

He then came back from his stupor, and glared at me. I smirked, before saying, "How about we show Ange one of our songs." They both nodded, so I showed them to the room Renee had renovated into a band room. It had a guitar, drum set, piano and a microphone stand.

We walked over to our respective places, and I explained to Angela how Emmett played the drums.

She nodded, and we began.

At the ned, she gave us a round of applause, and said, "You guys are really good!"

We all smiled, adn went back into the living room.

We talked for abit, and then Angela said she had to leave.

"Bye Angela!" They both said, and I hugged her, "Bye Ange, come by anytime!"

I had really cheered up since earlier.

"Yeah, and you and ALice and Rose will work things out!" I smiled, and waved her off.

"ITs nice to know Rose has gotten over me already!" I said, fighting back tears. Todays events ahd all flooded back to me.

They both looked alarmed, and tried to comfort me, but it was no use, how could falling out with your best friend mean nothing to you?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is guys, so please revieww, and remember who's got the best hair, Edward, Emmett or Jasper? (Pick jazzy!)

xx


	31. making up from the break up

heya guys, thnx for reviewinn, xx to y'all !!!

thnx to all who voted, and ima ask again, tht way more votes to prove laura's wrong withh!!

so far, includong people ive asked round home too, jazzy-7, edwardo-2, emmett-1, goo people who vote jasper-its just totally frickken ah-mazinn!!!

and to those of you who didnt vote jazzy, i have an old saying for you.....i would say you were right, but then we'd both be wrongg! no offense to y'all!!

disclaimer:unfortunately, i aint got ownership of twilight *crys* but i do own linds, so yay here

so, heres chapter 31.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stumbled to the sofa, to distraught to even walk properly-and curled up in a ball.

I only just caught the look Edward and Jasper were sharing, before Jasper said, "What did Edward say in that text?"

I was confused, "that you and him could come over, but Emmett was busy with Rosalie, why?"

Jasper glared at Edward, and Edward smiled sheepishly.

"I can see what that would of implied, but really, Emmett's consoling Rose just as we are you!" I stared at him, waiting for that to sink in, and I turned to Edward.

"Is this true?" I asked shakily, I wonder how Alice was taking it!

They both nodded, and I smiled, "Atleast she's upset to be in a fight with me," I said. Me and Rose never fought!

I sighed, and got up, but stumbled. Edward caught me, and asked where I was going.

"To make up with Rosalie," I said, and he nodded whilst helping me out the door.

I opened it carefully, and saw Rose in a curled position, with Emmett looking scared at what was happening.

"Rose?" I asked, and she looked up, Emmett did too, and got up. The boys all left us to sort it out, and I smiled at them.

"Im sorry!" We both said, and hugged each other.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, and I sighed.

"I shouldnt of gone off on one like that." I said, ashamed.

"No, you were right to!" She said, and then added, "Im sorry for making you think we were in trouble, I know how hard it is for you."

I sighed, and hugged her again.

We both walked into the kitchen happily, and the boys smiled. "Make up then?" Esme asked from the background, and we both nodded.

"Good! Now, are you going to find Alice?" She asked, and I nodded.

I saw her sat in a bench in the garden, looking over the pond.

"Ali?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up, and looked scared when she saw me.

"Bella? Oh, Im so sorry!" She exclaimed, as she ran up and hugged me.

I hugged her back, and said, "Me too!" She looked quizically at me, and I said, "For going off!" She shook her head, and said, "You were right to!" Thats what Rose said!

We both walked into the kitchen, arms linked, smiles on faces.

Esme smiled, and Emmett let out a breath of relief.

We laughed, and went into the livingroom.

"Hey, guys?" I asked, and they all looked at me. "Do you mind if I run a song past you, tell me what you think?" I asked, and they nodded.

I walked into the band room, grabbed Jaspers guitar, and walked back out.

I played the openeing cords, then added in the lyrics I had made up.

"WHat did ya think?" I asked at the end, and they all nodded.

"Great, Bells!" Emmett boomed, and I smiled.

"WE might wanna practise our band stuff!" I said, and they looked at me. "Ive got a concert in 2 hours, and you guys can come up too, if you want?" I asked, and they nodded enthusiastically.

" hours later, we were backstage.

I was wearing a simple black dress that ended mid thigh, with a pair of bright red stilettos and a red alice band. I left my hair down, and did light make up. The few natural red streaks in my hair showed up well under the light.

I smiled, and walked in to find the guys.

"Right then, Im gonna go on first, sing a couple of sings, then Im gonna introduce you, so be ready. Im sure none of you have stage fright, right?" I asked, and they all looked at Jasper.

"Coem on, Jazz, you came up with me all those years ago!" I said, and Edward looked at him, curiosity in his eyes. "You dont know?!" I asked, and he shook his head. I smiled, adn let Jasper explain.

"Alice made me go onstage, and half way through, I tripped and sent both Bella and I tumbling over." He said ashamed, and me and Emmett laughed.

Edward chuckled too, and said, "Alice probably did that on purpose!"

I smiled, and made my way to the stage entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short chappy, i know, but next one will be the first show.

I was wonderin if you guys thought i should end this story too, its kinda run its course, i think.

and remember to say the best hair!

xx


	32. first show

heya guys, thnx, again, for reviewinn and im sorry if i dont reply to them, but be sure that i read every single 1!!!

and, this chapter, i have a diff question.......do you think im a countryish chav?! my friends think i am, cos i stay stuff liak aint, yaightt, nahh, innit, and wevvaa, bettaa, luv yaa,!! and liak y'all folk, and ovvaa stuff liak thtt!!!

so, am i a countryish chav?

also, guys, check out mi ovvaa stories-'specally home again cos it aint got many reviewss =(

disclaimer:i dont own twilight, only lindsay,

heres the next chappyy...........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled, and made my way to the stage entrance.

"Heya guys, yaight?" I asked, and heard the crowd roar. I smiled, and said, "So, Im gonna sing a couple of songs, then I have a suprise for you! And no, Im not pregnant!" I said, and they all laughed.

The music started, so I began singing.

I sang womanizer, la la land, evacuate the dancefloor and going under.

"Right, guys, heres my suprise," I said, running over to the stage exit and grabbinmg the guys.

"These lot, are my new band!" I screamed, and the crowd cheered. I walked over to my mic again, and they all went to their respective places, and they began to play the first song we had made. I told them to stretch it out a little, so I could introduce it.

"So, then, guys, what do y'all think of my guys?" I asked, and they all cheeres, "Il take that as their good, so, heres Emmett on the drums, Jasper on the guitar, and Edward on the piano." All the girls screamed, and I could feel the jealousy in me; we werent even official.

The song then picked up, and I began.

At the end, we had a cheer, and I said, "Now, Ive got another anouncment to make. Edward," I said, walking over to him, "Im ready to be your girlfriend!" I said, and his eyes went huge. Whilst he was just stood there, I waved my hand. "Earth to Edward!" I said, and he shook his head.

"Wow!" He breathed, and the crowd chanted, 'kiss kiss kiss'. So I said into the mic, "Kay, its not like we havent before!" They all laughed, and Jasper said, "no, she's not joking!" I smiled, and leant into Edward.

We only had a quick kiss, and Emmett said, "What, arent gonna make the crowd witness to your...er....intercourse?" We all burst out laughing, and whilst they went out the exit, I jumped off the stage. I met them back round backstage, and smiled at them, "How was your first show?"

"GREAT!" Emmett boomed, and we all laughed.

"Come on then!" I said, as I walked back into the main room. I went to the bar, and said, "Il just have a coke, thanks."

The waitress smiled and said, "Its on the house, you were great up there, and Im happy you got yourself a boyfriend!" I smiled, and said, "Yeah, I met him last week, and now he's my boyfriend, and his brother and sister and best friend are my best friends!"

She smiled and said, "Thats nice," she then had to go and serve somone else, so I took my drink to go find Rose and Ali.

I saw them dancing, so I put my drink on a table, and went to dance with them.

All in all, we had a good night, and Jasper and Rose slept round mine, the Cullen's were leaving early in the morning to go camping.

"So then, Jazzy, where exactly do you live, its just we know where they live, you know where I live, I know where Rose lives, so what about you?" I asked him.

And he replied, "Well, I was abused when I was a kid, you know, mentally, and so the Carlisle found out when I was at the hospital, and they took me in." He said, but he didnt seemed taken by it.

"So, does that make you a Cullen?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Im a whitlock at heart, and so Il be a whitlock till I die, and I couldt impose on them like that!"

I was just full of questions today, and so asked, "Then, why havent you gone with them?"

"Camping is a Cullen thing, and I dont want to interrupt, no matter how many times Alice has begged, I usually just stay round friends houses, like now." He said matter of factly.

"Awwh, Jazzy, from now on, whenever they go away, youre welcome to stay round mine, its just nextdoor, and we have tons of spare rooms!" I said, and he just shrugged, "If thats alright with you." I nodded, and it was settled, here was his second home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont really liak this chapter, but oh well!

please review guys, and am i a chav?!

xx


	33. what is the world coming to!

heya guys, yaightt ?

diclaimer: i dont own twilight, steph. meyer does!!

heres ze next chapterr..........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, and they both shrugged. I sighed, "Pool?" Rose just shrugged again, whilst Jasper's eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning-so cute!

He nodded frantically, and I smiled at his childish antics.

"Right, Jazzy, you go and get your swimming stuff from next door, Rose, you can borrow mine, and well, Ive got mine hear." I said, and Jasper sighed and said, "But thats no fun, Il be lonely!"

I sighed, before saying, "Fine, Il come too!" and he smiled. "GO!" I shouted, and ran out to the balcony whilst he headed for the door. I jumped off, and ran to the Cullen door, when I saw Jasper run up to the house panting. "Key?" I asked, and he nodded.

He unlocked the door, ran up the stairs, and ran back down. "Got it, lets go!"

We both ran back, andI climbed up the trailing whilst he went through the door.

Jasper got changed in the en suite, and me and Rose in my walk-in-wardrobe.

I handed Rose a hot pink tankini and a red bikini, giving her the choice, and chucked on a dark violette bikini myself. I put a cardi on the top, and slipped on some wedges. Rose followed suit, and we both walked out to see Jasper in a pair of black bord shorts and a green t-shirt, I nodded in apporval, and he smirked.  
"So, where is it?" He asked, and I smiled, "Round the corner."

"Is it public?"

"No, I meant round the corner of the hall!" And he gaped.

I smirked, and opened the door to my indoor swimming pool, it was two storys, built in, with diving boards on the top floor, along with a balcony area, and a mini bar. "Im so having my birthday here!" Jasper said, and I smiled, I loved making my friends happy.

I took off my cardi, heard Jasper gasp, again, at my figure, and walked up to the top didving board.

I took my arms up, and dove in, Jasper and Rose errupting in cheers. I smirked, and swam up to the edge of the pool, got out and ran over to the steps. I climbed up quickly, and met the two again. "Having a go?" I asked, and they both shook their heads.

I sighed and shook my head in mock sorrow, "My friends have turned sane!" I said sadly, and we all laughed. I stepped back up to the board, and dove again, this time turning flips.

When I got in the pool, I swam a couple of lenghts, when they joined me.

I smirked, before splashing violently at Rose, who screamed. Jasper laughed, so I splashed him too. I smirked, then swam back up to the top end of the pool before they could splash me. I waved, and got out. I jogged up to the shallow end. I waved at them, then jumped in.

We got the floats out, and had a debate. I said it was called a woggle, whilst Rose called it a noodle, and Jasper called it a tube. In the end, I won. I didnt cheat at all by seducing Jasper *shifty eyes.* **(A/n, yes laura, theres an f in shifty!)**

We eventually got out the pool, and went back to my room. We got into our pyjamas. Jasper going into my en suite again, with me and Rose in the wardrobe. She put on her favourite pyjamas; a dark blue big t-shirt and a pair of light blue shorts. I wore a vibrant red nightie that ended mid thigh and started low down my chest.

We walked out, to find Jasper in a simple pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. I put my hair up in a simple pony tail, Rose plaiting hers in a french plait.

I smiled, and sat down on my bed, "So, Jazz, are you gonna stay in here, or go into the geust room that Il have Renee renovate for you?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I told you, I dont want to make a fuss!" He said, and I sighed, "But Jazzy! Why do you think my room is four different room's put together?! She loves to redecorate!" And he sighed, I smiled and said, "She'll be looking forward to it!"

"So, now what?" I asked, and/rose shook her head.

"Everything we do, Jasper would hate!" She exclaimed, and I sighed.

"Sorry!" Jasper said, and I turned to him, "Dont worry, what do you usually do at a sleepover?" I asked, and he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Right, so every night is like a sleepover, but still! What do you do?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Not much, talk, DVD's, sport, porn-"

"WHAT?!" We both stopped him, and he laughed, "JOKE!"

We sighed, and he shrugged.

"DVD, what?" I asked, walking over to my collection.

"Hannah Montana movie!" Rose screamed. (A/n its actually a good movie! I watched it with my friends, and burst out laughing even thouu it wasnt funny, and everyone stared at me!)

Jasper and I sighed, "Fine, but then Jazzy and I chose the film!" I said, adn she squealed.

"Why do you even have that?!" Jasper asked me, and I sighed, "Christmas present!"

We settled, and it began. Later on, when Hoedown throwdown came on, we were suprised when JAsper started dancing along. "How do you know that?!" I asked, and he sighed, "Alice made me learn it, then watch it with her!" I laughed a little.

We went back to watching it, and when a song came on, one of us was singing along.

"Jasper, show us the hoedown throwdown again!" Rose asked, and then glared at him, he shivered the looked pleadingly at me. I juts nodded, and he began.

"Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, countrify then hip hop it, put your hawk in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it glide. Zig zag, cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal, when the drum hits, hands on your hips, one foot in one eighty twist, zig zag step slide, lean it left, clap three times, shake it out head to toe, throw it all together thats how we roll." I sang, whilst he performed.

We made him do it again, but I did it too. We did it all together, and clapped at the end.

"We should put that on youtube!" ROse exclaimed, and we both said, "NO!" SHe puoted, and we just sighed.

We ended up falling asleep, and I woke up first. I looked around, and saw that we were all lounged around on the double. I wrote out a short note, saying I was downstairs, and went down to find Charlie and Renee. Charlie was at the table, eating breakfast, and Renee in the kitchen.

"What is the world coming to?!" Charlie asked when he saw me, and I looked at him questioningly. "Youre wearing next to nothing!" He exclaimed, and it clicked.

"Dad, Im just sleeping, no ones going to see me!" I exclaimed, and he retorted with, "Yes, but what about Rose and that family next door?! You had that boy round last night!"

"With Rose!" I said, and he looked at me funnily (A/n if that isnt a word, make it one!) and so I continued, "Dad, he's just a friend, and the rest of them have gone out for the weekend, so he can surely stay here!"

"Why doesnt he stay at home?!"

"Because, the Cullen's adopted him, Dad!" I said, and he looked suddenly sympathetic. "He was abused as a kid, and Carlisle found out, and took him in. He has a girlfriend, anyway!" I said, and he actually cracked a smile.

"I understand, hunny, and tell the boy that he's welcome to stay in ours whenever they go out!" I nodded, and went into the kitchen.

"Yaight, mum?" I asked, and she nodded without even turning round.

"I heard what you said, about JAsper, and I was wondering if you could ask him what he likes, so I can decorate a room for him." She said, and I nodded before realsing she couldnt see.

"Yeah, mum, sure!"

She turned, and smiled, before saying, "I see what your father meant about what youre wearing! But it looks good on you!" SHe said, and I smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres the next chappy, so please review guyss !!!

xx


	34. speedway

heya guys, find out if you geussed correctly....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door.

I went to answer it, and saw Edward when I opened it.

I jumped into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck.

I heard a couple of coughs, trying to break us apart, and then only let go when someone pulled me off. I turned, to see Emmett had pulled me off, and JAsper and Charlie ahd been coughing-CRAP! I forgot my dad was there-oooops!

I smiled at him, and Jasper said, "You think thats bad?!" I glared at him, and he shushed up.

"Heya," I said, and he smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

"Right, now we've said hi, lets actually get onto the real subject!" Emmett said, so I turned back to face him. "How come Jasper gets a room and I dont?!" I burst out laughing, and Renee said, "Well, dear, thats a great idea! We should change 5 of the rooms to suit Bella's friends!" I just shrugged, whilst everyone else agreed.

"Thats what we'll be doing today then!" I said, as I sat on the sofa.

I got out a pad of paper, and started planning which person got which room.

In the end, I put Rose on one side of me, Alice on the other with Edward opposite. Jasper was oneside of the pool, next to Alice, and Emmett was opposite it. I smiled as I thought why each ine should get that place.

I showed it to Renee, and they started planning how to decorate. I was just doodling random pictures, and it turned out to be a good design! I decided to paint it on canvas, then hang it up on my wall. I did just that, and was waiting fir it to dry whilst they all decorated.

I smiled when I looked through their designs, and found Alice and Edward to be quite good drawers, Alice especially.

I gave them to my mum, and she started ordering paint.

"What now, guys?" I asked, and they all shrugged.

I decided to just sit and sunbathe on the patio, so I went to go get changed into a bikini with a miniskirt on too. I sat out on a sunbed, turning regurlarly to get a steady tan. I looked around to see the other people just doing random stuff, and decided to go and watch the speedway** (A/n thts motor bike racing to those who dont knoww)**. Poole pirates and Ipswich witches were playing, my family suporting Poole **(Thts who i supportt-come on piratess!!). **

I smiled as Jason Crump came on screen, he was our best rider, and often won. In this heat, our racers came first and second, gaining them 5 points. I carried on watching, and didnt realise me and my dad were inching towards the screen. When we were so close I hit my head on the screen, we moved back, but only then. Thats how involved in speedway we were.

We ended up falling asleep on the sofa, watching the speedway, and I didnt notice the rest of them all going home. When I woke, it was dark, and my dad and I were lounged on the sofa. I got up stifly, and turned on a lamp. I saw a note, and at first, it didnt register, a random note, but then I remembered my nightmare from last week; the note signed J. I shakily picked it up, and read it quickly.

I sighed in releif when I noticed it was just a note saying goodbye from Rose and the Cullens, and that I 'loooked so cute curled on the sofa with Charlie, a real daddy's girl'. I laughed, me and Charlie often fell asleep watching speedway, but it was a major part in our lives.

I glanced over to the clock, it was only 3 in the morning. I decided to go for a swim, so walked in through the downstairs entrance. I was still in my bikini from yesterday, so just took off the skirt, and dove in. The heated water felt cool on my skin, as I dunked my head under the water. My hair sticking to my back.

I swam for a couple of hours, before being joined by Renee.

She was wearing a simple black suit, and I smiled as she slipped in. She hadnt noticed me yet, so began swimming along. I swam up to her, and said, "morning mummy," making her jump.

"Bella!" She sighed, "Oh hunny, how long have you been in here? Its only 7 o' clock!" And I was suprised, wow, I had been swimming for 4 hours!

"Oh, I woke up at 3, and decided to come swimming," I said nonchalantly, and she shook her head.

"And youre not tired?" She asked rhetorically, knowing what my answer would be. I just shook my head, and swam over to the diving board.

I was just about to dive in, when the door opened again. But this time, it was.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

who is it this timee ?! whoever guesses correctly gets............ndxt chappy dedicated to themm

REVIEW, guys, they make me happyy :)

xx


	35. job application

heya guys, im soo freakin tired, its not even funny! but i said i would update for my aussie twin, adn so i am.

so, heres the next chapter......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But this time it was...

....Alice?! How the hell did she get in here?!

"Alice?" I asked shakily, adn she marched to my side.

"Get out of this pool right now!" She ordered, and I laughed.

"If you hadnt noticed, I am out!" I said, and she smiled.

She mock glared at me, and said, "well, go get ready!" She said, and I raised my eyebrows. "We're going shopping!" She exclaimed, and I laughed.

"Alice, its 7 am, you do realise shop open at 10, right?" I asked, and she looked angered.

"What the hell?! Back home, they opened at 7!" She exclaimed, and I laughed.

I smirked before saying, "So you can come swim with me then!" And pushed her in, she screamed, and I fell in from laughing so much.

Alice was sniggering from my fall, so I pulled her back in when she tried to get out.

She ever so maturely stuck her toungue out at me, and I laughed harder.

We eventually got out, and it was * o' clock.

"Alice, im gonna go get changed, you might wanna too!" I said, adn she glared at me. I ran upstairs, and looked through my wardrobe.

I decided on a white and grey mini skirt, with silver heels and a black tank top. The top had a lace design at the top, and a swirl pattern.

I met Alice downstairs, by my car, and we both got in.

I drove us to the centre, and she huffed.

I stared at her, and she said, "My phone is outta credit!" I shook my head, and walked on in. I stopped outside a cafe. It was the cafe Edward and Emmett worked in.

I walked in, and saw Emmett waiting, and Edward serving.

Emmett saw me, and waved, letting go of the tray full of drinks in the meen time. I sighed, shook my head, and walked away. I walked up to the counter, even though Edward was serving somebody, and said, "Hi Edward." He turned, and smiled at me.

"You okay?" He asked whilst filling cups with coke.

"Yeah, bit bored, what about you?" I asked, adn he sighed.

"Im okay, personnaly, but this cafe is just so...........boring!" He exclaimed, and I held in a giggle.

"Here, if I do a better job, you have to do whatever I want, you do a better job, Il do something for you, deal?" I asked, and he smirked, "Deal!"

"Right, guys, can I have half the customers in a line over here, please?" I asked, and they nodded.

"GO!" Emmett shouted, and I smiled.

"Hey, Im Bella, and Im your server fir today, what can I get you?" I asked politely, and the woman smiled.

"Il just have a coke, thanks." I nodded, and poured it.

"That'll be £1.00 please." I said, and she handed me over 2 pound coins.

"Tip!" She said, and I smiled, "Than you, but I cant, I dont actually work here!" ANd she just smiled and walked off.

I shook my head and said, "Hi, Im Bella, im your server for today, how can I help you?" I asked,a dn the boy smiled.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake?" HE asked innocently, and I nodded. I handed it to him, and said, "£1.00 please." He nodded, and gave me £2, again. I sighed, and put the money in my till.

It continued like that, and I got a £15.00 tip, whereas Edward got a £3.00 tip.

I smirked, before saying, "So, Edward, I want you to.................hmmmm, Il think about it." I said, turning and walking off to find Alice.

When I eventually found her, she was sat outside, looking through various bags.

"Finally!" She exclaimed dramatically, and I laughed.

"I thought you were the one who spent all day shopping?!" I asked, and she stared at me.

"You didnt think I shopped for myself all day did you?!" She asked, and I stared at her. Great, I knew I should never of agreed!

We walked over to some Designer shop, and I went in. I had to agree, the clothing was great, but I couldnt help but wonder how the workers that made it were treated. It was a known fact that most designers used children to make their clothes, and I wondered if this was any different.

Alice pulled me out of my silent reverie, and dragged me over to the skirts.

After five hours of shopping, in all designer shops, we went to get some food;we were both starved.

We popped back into the cafe that the boys worked in, and saw Edward sat down with whom I assumed was the manager. Neither looked mad, so they couldnt be talking about anything bad.

"Here she is now!" I heard Edward say, and he signalled for me to come over.

I walked over, Alice going to find Emmett, and sat down.

"Bella, meet Mr. Johnson, my boss." Edward introduced and I smiled at him.

"Please, call me mark." He said, and I nodded. "We were just talking about what happened earlier, you got quite a tip didnt you?" He said, and I nodded.

"£15.00," I said nonchalantly, and he looked amazed.

"Thats incredible, may I ask what you spent it on?" He asked politely, and I shook my head.

"I put it in the till." I said, and he looked at me like I was an alien.

"My dear, you should of kept it!" He said, and I shook my head.

"But it wasnt my money, I dont even work here!" I said, and he smiled.

"If you would like to, you may." He said, and I was about to reply, there was a scream.

"Oh my freaking god! Its Bella Swan!" A girl shouted, and I sighed.

"Excuse me!" I said, getting up and running out. I sat down outside, and texted Edward.

_Edward,_

_meet me outside_

_Bella xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was sat there for another minute, before Edward walked out.

"Sorry, I dont get noticed that much." I said as he sat down.

He shook his head, and said, "Dont worry about it." He said, and I sighed.

"So, you gonna take up his offer?" Edward asked and I shrugged.

"Il think about it," I replied, and that was what I would of said even if I hadnt been rushed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it si guys, please revieww

il update at 200 reviews, but should i continue, i might end it in the next couple of chapters, tell me what you think, il go with majority vote

xx


	36. go to hell !

OMJH! guys, i havent updated since the 28th! i feel soooo bad! but, over the weekend, i was in london, and i was busy before tht, so please forgive me!

and this chappy, is gonna feature me and mi friends, cos we did actually go and yeahh....ul find out what i mean whn you get there.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Edward were sat in his room, listening to music. Well, I say listening, but we were both too busy kissing to even know what song was on!

Alice, of course, had to pick just then to come in, didnt she?

"Oh my gosh guys!" She exclaimed, and as we broke apart, I saw she hadnt even noticed we were busy. "You have to get downstairs now!" She continued, and when we didnt follow, she finally faced us. "I interrupted didnt I?!" She asked, and we both sighed.

We followed Alice down the stairs, and sat on the sofa. The rest of them were there too.

"Right, guys, we are going to the wireless!" She exclaimed, and I nodded.

"Yea, I know I am, Im playing there!" I said, and she gasped. "Which reminds me, Ive gotta go!" I said, getting up.

I ran round to my house, before hopping in my car and beggining the four hour journey to london.

Once I finally got there, I ran uup to the check in place. A red haired woman gave me my wrist band, smiling the whole time.

I smiled back, and found my way to the guest area.

I made my way backstage, and smiled to the various people buzzing around.

Dizzee rascal was on now, and I was on after. He was just performing his last song, bonkers.

He came back stage, and I smiled at him. "Great set!" I called, and he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, hey you goin out next?" He replied, and I smiled.

"Yeah, but Il probably suck after you!" He just shook his head.

"No, man! You rock, I know, Ive been to your concerts!" He admitted, and I smiled.

"Thanks, but I geuss we'll let the crowds decide." I said, and walked on the stage.

I looked through the crowd, spotting my friends, and stopped when I saw three teenage girls. They looked to be the youngest here, but looked as happy as all the drunk adults. One girl, quite tall, light brown hair, clear blue eyes, looked me in the eye, and a strange feeling went through me. I shook it off, and looked at her friends. One was tall, black hair with a copper red streak, and brown eyes, the other was shorter, but still tall, with unnaturally red/pink hair and blonde highlights. I smiled at them, and the first girl almost fainted.

I continued looking through the crowds, then started.

"Hey guys, Im Bella Swan, and Im going to play for you!" I screamed, and they all cheered as I began to sing.

At the end of my set, I looked over to where the girl and her friends were, and saw them all still swaying, and the first girl's mouth moving, she was probably just telling them what she thought.

I walked back, and saw Dizzee had waited for me.

"Told you you were good!" He boasted, and I just rolled my eyes. "Your applause was way bigger!"

"Fine!" I sighed, "they were the same." and this time, he rolled his eyes.

We both made our way back to the guest area, and I stared, as I saw the girl from the crowd and her friends walk over.

"OH MY GOD!" Her friends were chanting, and I smiled reasuringly at them.

I then smirked, before turning to Dizzee, and saying, "See what a reaction you get, and what do I get?"

He just sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella! these are girls, if they were lesbo(no offense to any lesbians!), they would be drooling over you, as every guy does!"

I sighed, and turned back to the girls.

"Hi, Im Bella, incase you didnt know, can I help?"

"Im Gemma, but if you ever want to talk to me, call me Gemzz-"

"Do it, she's feisty!" Her friends warned, and she glared at them. She did look scary though!

"And these are my friends Emma and Izzy," she said, pointing to first the pink haired girl, then the blacked haired.

I smiled, and waved, and Dizzee bowed. I smacked him gently, and he chuckled.

GPOV (Btw, this is me! and my friends who I went to wireless wivv! btw, the character is bended, i dont really have an attitude.........much.....)

We stood in the crowd, singing along to Dizzee Rascal.

After bonkers, he walked off, and Bella walked on. Not many people had actually heard of her, but I was a huge fan!

She looked around the crowd, and when she glanced at me, she smiled. I practically fainted, the Isabella Swan smiled at me!

She continued looking through the crowd, then started.

Half an hour later, she walked off, and Frank Musik came on.

Me, Izzy and Emma went to the guest area, but saw Bella and Dizzee.

We headed over to them, and I smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" they started chanting, and I laughed under my breathe.

"See what a reaction you get, and what do I get?" Bella said to Dizzee, and they had a conversation.

"Hi, Im Bella, incase you didnt know, can I help?"she asked.

"Im Gemma, but if you ever want to talk to me, call me Gemzz-" I started, but my friends cut me off.

"Do it, she's feisty!" they warned, and I glared at them.

"And these are my friends Emma and Izzy," I continued pointing to each in turn.

Bella smiled, and Dizzee Rascal bowed, we laughed, but Bella playfully hit him.

"Umm, Bella, would you mind singing something quickly, I want to show my friends that I sound terrible, and it can be proved next to you!" I explained, and she nodded.

"I doubt youre that bad, but of course." She replied, and began singing love story.

I joined in during the chorus, and somehow, people gathered round, all cheering and clapping.

I sighed as I realised that everyone was happy for Bella, not me too.

"You were great!" Bella exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You have to say that! Else, everyone will think you are horrible!" I said, and she laughed.

"You, little miss missie, need to learn some manners!" And the audience all OOHed like a cheesey tv show. "When someone compilements you, say thank you, not insult them!"

And I just raised me eyebrows. "You seriously think I would listen to what someone told me to do?!" I asked, and she jjust looked at me. "Well, FYI, Im not going to listen to some girl who thinks theyre better than me!" And she just burst out laughing. I glared, and walked off, pushing my way through the crowds.

BPOV

"Okay, what just happened?!" I aksed, I was seriously confused.

"Well, our bestfriend just threw one of her famous attitude attacks, and you basically just got owned by a 13 year old!" Emma said, and I zzy nodded.

Dizzee burst out laughing, "you .........owned.............by.......a kid!" He choked out, and I tried to glare at him, but it made him laugh harder.

I was about to storm off, much like gemma, but was stopped by my friends.

"Hey Bells, heard you just got owned by a kid, right?" Emmett asked, and Jasper hit him, whilst I glared.

"Dont worry, Jazzy, Il sort him out if he does it again!" I said, and Jasper smirked.

"But, I just wanted to know who owned you!" Emmet said in defense, and then realsied the two girls, the crowd had already dispersed.

"It was our frined!" Izzy said, and I sighed.

"She told Bella, You seriously think I would listen to what someone told me to do?! Well, FYI, Im not going to listen to some girl who thinks theyre better than me! Then stormed off!" Emma added, and Dizzee started laughing again.

"Okay, okay, so some girl practically now hates me, its not that big!" I exclaimed, and Rose shook her head.

"Come on, Bells, you know you really want to go find her, ask her whats wrong, and get her to like you!"

I glared, and just walked over to Edward.

"Awwh! Is Bella being bullied?" He asked ina baby voice, and I snapped.

"You know what, yeah, so what if some girl hates me! So what that my friends are all too busy laughing to actually tell that Im hurt! So what, if I just go and jump off a cliff! Who cares, and by the way, go to hell, the lot of you!" I screamed, and only then, did I notice the cameras.

I stormed off to my car, and drove home, so much for staying in london for a night!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

guys, please review.

and ive decided that Im going to stop this story soon! i feel liak im just rambling on, so im gonna quit whilst im ahead.

xx


	37. paparazzi!

**Heya guys, here's the latest chapter**

Disclaimer: SM owns all.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home at midnight, and didn't actually get out of my car till my tears had sobered, and I looked normal. This took half an hour, and when I walked in, I was surprised to see who was there. Edward?!

"Edward?" I called shakily, he looked up and smiled, and I forgot all reasons for being mad or upset at the gorgeous guy in front of me.

"Bella?" He called just as shakily, and when I didn't reply, he continued. "I'm so sorry Bella! If I had known you would have reacted this way, I wouldn't have joked! I thought you would take it lightly, and I'm sorry!"

I sighed, I suppose I have got a tendency to be..................over dramatic, over sensitive, overly reactive. "Its fine Edward, I'm just annoyed that the girl, who seemed so nice, trashed me. She doesn't even know me!"

Just as I finished ranting, there were a few loud knocks at the door. I went to open it, and instantly regretted it.

"Bella Swan, are you an emo?" "Bella Swan, are you going to commit suicide?" "Bella Swan, do your friends hate you?" Questions bombarded me, and I slammed the door shut. They, of course, ran to the windows. Thank god the curtains were already closed!

I sighed, and slumped into the chair. "IDIOTS!" I muttered, and Edward just looked alarmed by the fact he couldn't get out.

"Ummmm........" He said, and I sighed.

"Well, you can either stay in the room Renee renovated, in my room with me, or use the balcony to get out." I said, and he sighed.

"What would you prefer?" He asked, and I thought about it. What did I prefer, did I want Edward out, or in my house but not my room. But wasn't it normal for couples to spend a night together? I thought about it quickly.

"I don't mind, it's your life!" I laughed, and Edward sighed.

This was going to take a while............

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella," Edward hummed, and I nodded, completely dazed.

"Isabella Swan! What did you do?!" Charlie shouted up the stairs. At first, I was confused, then I remembered the paparazzo's, and sighed before slumping down the stairs. "Why are all these out here?!"

"Because they think I'm going to commit suicide," I said nonchalantly, and Charlie's eyes blazed.

"Why the hell do they think that?!" He boomed, and I shrinked under his gaze.

"Because, they were at wireless yesterday, and I was.................annoyed at the guys, so I said no one would care if I jumped off a cliff, and they took it as I was going to go and commit suicide." I explained, and his eyes bugged.

"So, it's just an emu stage?" Renee asked from behind him, and I laughed.

"Its emo mom, and yeah, I guess it is." We all laughed, well Charlie smiled, but it counted, and then realised there was still paparazzi at the door.

"If you don't get the hell off my land, Il arrest all of you!" Charlie called out, and they all just stood there.

"Dad, let me handle this!" I said, as I opened the door slowly. I was momentarily blinded by the flashes, but soon got back to realism.

"Right, I'm not an emo, I'm not going to commit suicide, and my friends don't hate me, kay?!" I nearly screamed, and they all just looked at me.

"So, they were just pretending last night?" One stout woman asked, I nodded.

"Joke!" I said bluntly, and they all wrote it down. "And if y'all don't get off my land, and off my case, Il get Charlie to arrest you! Don't approach anyone I know, and don't even think of coming near me!"

They all murmured something, but never left. "Whatevs!" I said, storming back into my house. I sighed as I closed the door, and smiled when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Your dad doesn't like me," Edward said, trying to get the hurt out of his voice.

"No, he's just protective of me," I countered, and he shook his head.

"He doesn't like you being with me," he continued, and it took all my effort to roll my eyes.

"All dads do that!" I replied, and he laughed.

"Yeah, all dads do hate their daughters boyfriends, but Charlie specifically hates me!" He whined.

"Edward, Charlie is extreme, OK? He shows what he feels a lot more than other dads do!" I explained, and he didn't cheer up, I decided to try a different approach. "What was Carlisle like when Ali and Jazz started dating?" I asked, and he glared.

"I suppose he acted like Charlie, but he got over it......" he trailed off.

"After how long?" I urged, and he sighed.

"After he realised that Ali was always gonna be his little girl, and Jasper was good for her, he was already like family!" He admitted, and I smirked.

"Just give him time, he'll come around. If he doesn't, I can always play the moving out card...." Edward looked amazed I would go to such lengths.

"You wouldn't-"

"NO!" I cut him off, "I wouldn't really, but he doesn't know that...." I said.

He just looked at me like I was mad. But why was there a glint in his eye?

He nodded and we got up. We walked over to the recliner, where we sat me on his lap, and turned the TV on.

The fix came on, music news basically, and I smiled as it was all about wireless.

"And after the great Dizzee Rascal, a youngster came on, she's only 17, so get ready for............Bella Swan!" I smiled as I saw myself, and couldn't help singing along.

Edward smiled at my childish antics, I was now dancing on the table, and came to help me down.

"Pfft!" I said, then flipped off, landing in Edward's arms. "Now that's style!"

He just shook his head. Then, it had to change to the argument, didn't it?!

*"You know what, yeah, so what if some girl hates me! So what that my friends are all too busy laughing to actually tell that I'm hurt! So what, if I just go and jump off a cliff! Who cares, and by the way, go to hell, the lot of you!" I screamed.*

I sighed, and saw how I overreacted. "Edward? I'm sorry!" I said, and he laughed.

"What?! I've already explained! It's not you-"

"Move out the freaking way!" a loud voice boomed, I recognised it as Emmett's. I'm guessing no one moved, because he then boomed, "you do realise a cop lived here, right?!" I got up and looked out the window. Sure enough, Emmett was stood there all the paparazzo's staring at him. I waved, and he blinked, showing he saw me. I pointed upstairs, and dragged Edward up.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked, and I smirked.

"Well, you're going to attempt to jump, or climb, but I am going to flip over the bar." I said, and his eyes bugged out.

"I think I'll climb, thanks." He said, and I laughed.

"Well, good luck with that....." I joked, and he looked alarmed. "You could always just walk out the door, but then we'll be public. You'll be stalked too, no spare time, nothing," I taunted, and he just nodded.

"Climbing's good!" He said, and walked over to the rail.

The last thing I heard, was a cry of pain, I'm pretty sure it wasn't me though....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right guys, I know I said I was gonna end it soon, and i am, but there will just be a little more drama first.

Its gonna be a couple of chapters, so review!!! See if we can make it up to 250, that's only 40 more! You have the rest of the story to do it, you can go back and review chapters you haven't done before, so, if we get it up to 250, I'll write another story, but only if you love me enough....

xx


	38. my happy ending

Right guys, i know 217 is a lot-i seriously love all of you who have reviewed!-but can we please try to get it up to 250?!

I know i haven't updated in seriously ages, but i have been mega busy, forgive me?! I'm now in my summer holidays though, so I'll update a heck of a lot more!

This is gonna be the last chapter of A Trip To Stardom, thank you sooo much for reading my story, means a lot!

Disclaimer: SM owns all, i just like to think i do :P

The last thing I heard, was a cry of pain, I'm pretty sure it wasn't me though....

"Edward?" I screamed, and when I got no reply, I tried again. "Edward, come on, you're scaring me, Edward talk to me! Edward!" I kept screaming but there was no response.

I flipped over the bar, not that I cared about 'style' now, and crouched down next to the limp body of my boyfriend.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett ask, but I couldn't respond. "Bella, what's wrong with Edward?"

I let out a muffled cry, as I sunk down next to Edward.

"Edward? Edward, talk, come on, this isn't funny! Come on, Edward, please?" Emmett was begging, and by now, we were surrounded by flashes.

I snapped then, and turned around to face the flashes.

"Look what you've done! Thanks to you, Edward could be dead, WHY THE HELL DO YOU EXIST?! Y-YOU M-M-MONST-STERS!"

Emmett looked taken aback by my abrupt tone, and I glared toward everything around me.

I leant back over Edward, and listened to his breathing. It was shallow, but it was still there.

"God damn it! Some one call a freakin ambulance!" I shouted, and Emmett whipped out his mobile.

"Hello, I need an ambulance....." Was all I heard before I started giving Edward CPR.

"Come on, Edward. Stay with me, please." I said, whilst I pressed down on his chest. In my head, I was thankful that we had learnt it at primary school, even though it was to Nelly the elephant.

"Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and said goodbye to the circus, off she went with a trumpety trump, trump, trump, trump." I repeated, and gave him two long mouthfuls of air.

After about 10 minutes, a few impatient 'razzi's had left, and I could hear the ambulance siren in the background.

"Excuse me, miss, but we need to get to him," one of the paramedics said, and lifted me out of the way when I didn't move. "What's his name?" He asked.

"E-ed-w-ward," I stuttered out, and he looked at Emmett for reassurance.

"Edward." He said in a monotone, and only then did I realise that I was not the only who cared for Edward Cullen. He had his family, and his best friend, as well as me and Rose.

I shuffled over to Emmett and he wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a big brotherly bear hug. "It's all gonna be okay, he'll pull through, he's got to pull through..." Emmett kept chanting, and I sighed.

"Where does he live?" Another paramedic asked as they packed him into the ambulance.

"N-next d-door." I stuttered, and she nodded.

"Wanna ride with him?" She asked us, and we both nodded.

As we sat down, I held Edwards hand, though never leaving the bear hug, I was sure it was the only thing keeping me upright.

As we got out the ambulance at the end, we had to check in at the reception, seems things had been going missing here, and they needed everyone, apart from the rushed in patients, to check in.

"Hello," an old woman said in a bored tone. "How can I help you?"

"My brother has just been rushed into this hospital, now if you dont want me to complain, you let us in as soon as I tell you our names, got it?" Emmett seemed so stressed out, that his normally cheery face was as hard as stone, and he looked freaking frightening!

She nodded, and looked expectantly at him.

"Right, I'm Emmett Cullen, this is Bella Swan, I am his brother, she is his girlfriend, got it?" She nodded, and we walked in.

He stormed over to a big office, and walked right in.

"Carlisle, Edwards here, you need to check him out!" He said, and I nodded.

Carlisle looked alarmed, and then stood up. He walked to the back of the reception, and asked the woman that we had talked to, "My son, Edward Cullen, is here, and I need to know which room."

She glanced over to Emmett, but quickly looked back to Carlisle, "47," He nodded, and led us to room 47.

As we entered, I saw a flurry of nurses rushing around.

Carlisle walked over to the bed, and looked down at his son. He sighed, but then recovered his calm doctor facade. "How long?" He asked them, and they all turned to me.

"10 minutes before you came," I choked out, and Carlisle just smiled reassuringly.

"CPR?" He asked.

"Done, pulse is good, but breathing still shallow," one of the nurses replied, but then me and Emmett were kicked out.

We went down to the cafeteria, and I ordered a hot chocolate.

We both sat in silence, and I wondered, what if he didn't survive? What if he was dead? It was all my fault, I had made him climb, I had made the 'razz's come, I had made the announcement, I had become a singer. All thanks to me, he was in here. If I wasn't a singer, we wouldn't have been surrounded, he wouldn't of had to climb down, he wouldn't of fallen!

"It's all my fault," I whispered, and Emmett stared at me incredulous. "It's all my fault," I repeated a little louder, and Emmett glared.

"Listen, it wasn't your fault! You didn't push him off your balcony, he fell." He argued, but I shook my head.

"I'm the one who had made him climb off, though, if I hadn't made that announcement, he wouldn't of come to find me, both of us getting trapped in my house, having to climb off the balcony." I said, shaking my head, and Emmett just looked at me like I was mad.

"Bella, he fell, you didn't do anything-"

"You're right, I didn't do anything, I didn't catch him, I didn't tell him to just stick it out in my house. Why am I so selfish?!"

"Bel-"

"No, Emmett. No. It's all my fault, nothing you can say will stop me believing that, I'm a monster, why are you still sat with me?!" I asked.

"Bella...." He called as I got up. I didn't look back at him though, I went straight back up to Edward's room.

"I am so sorry," I said, as I sat next to him. "So sorry." I said, as I broke down. I crumpled on the floor next to his bed, and just lay there.

Eventually, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up hearing voices. I didn't open my eyes, they stung from crying last night, so I just lay there.

"Emmett, I dont want to wake Bella up!" A familiar voice said quietly, I was pretty sure I was imagining it, because the owner of that voice was now dead....

"But, Edward! I want to tell her you're alright! She would be much happier to know that, man. You should of heard her yesterday, she's never going to forgive herself!" Emmett said a little louder, but still quiet.

"No, Emmett." Edward said, authority ringing in his tone.

"But-"

"No!" He said, and I heard Emmett sigh.

I stretched then, and I'm pretty sure I heard Edward mutter, "now look what you did!"

My suspicions were confirmed, when I opened my eyes to see Emmett sticking his tongue out at him.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice shaking. He nodded, and I hugged him.

I finally got my happy ending...

Right, guys, i dont exactly liak this chapter, but it'll do.

Hoped you liked readin my story, I loved writing it, and please review.

Thank you so much for supporting me through writing it, its my first completed story...

Stay beautiful,  
peace out  
toodles  
daddy's little superstar  
Gemzz, xx


	39. I'm BAAAAACKKKKKKK

Hey Guys. Yes. It is me. After a whole YEAR, I'M BACK! Okay, so, basically, I was deleting loads of old documents from my Laptop, and I came across the ATTS folder. I re-read it and decided I wanted to write a new story. But then, I got some requests from people reading ATTS to do a sequel, so..THAT'S WHAT I'MA DO!

So, when I upload that in a li'l bit, check it out, guys! Please!

(Yes, this was the surprise I was on about, Tazii. Happy Birthday.)

So. Yeah. Cheers guys.

Dls 'Oxx


End file.
